Love at the Start
by sassenachlove
Summary: This series explores the story of Outlander, but with Jamie and Claire both being smitten from the beginning. I've streamlined the story to focus on how the relationship between Claire and Jamie blossomed and grew into the soul-deep, timeless bond we know and love.
1. The Stones

**Chapter 1: The Stones**

It was all a horrible dream, Claire thought. She had been pulled apart by hundreds of unseen hands, screams of terror echoing loudly in her head. As she came to awareness, she realized she was laying on hard ground. She opened her eyes very slowly to find that she was outside. The tall standing stones loomed over her like a cage. "I must have passed out," she thought.

Still disoriented, Claire flashed back to earlier that day. She had gone to the stone circle to be alone after a huge argument with Frank. He had accused her of infidelity and then confessed to his own indiscretions while they were parted during the war. Claire had asked him point-blank about how many "indiscretions" there were. He hadn't wanted to answer her, but knew there was no help for it.

"Five," he had said, finally. All she could do was stare at him in astonishment.

"Five? You've had five women while married to me? Jesus, Frank! And you had the audacity to accuse ME?" Claire shouted angrily.

They had continued arguing loudly until Claire decided she'd had enough. This was the last straw. She had known something wasn't right. They weren't reconnecting. So many years apart had taken a toll on their marriage. She knew at that moment that the gulf between them could no longer be bridged. She stormed out of their room at Mrs. Baird's Inn and ran to the only place she knew she could be alone. The stones.

She came back to her senses and realized that someone was shaking her. "Lass, what's wrong wi' ye?...Lass?" She looked up to see a scruffy looking man with a shaggy beard wearing full highland garb. "What the...?" she thought.

"I...uh...I'm alright...I think." She was still disoriented and not quite sure what was going on. Why had she passed out? Why was this man hovering over her looking like he had stepped out of the pages of a history book?

"Yer a sassenach? Ugh, what am I goin' to do wi' ye?" the man said, gruffly.

"What's a sassenach? And who are you, sir?"

"Who I am, lass, is the one who's goin' to save ye from the redcoats. We must go now! Come wi' me lass and ye will be safe enough," he said, grabbing her arm and lifting her roughly to her feet.

The man took her to a clearing nearby where two horses were hobbled to a tree. Next to one of them was a tall man, very handsome and rugged, with astonishing copper hair. He, too, wore the plaid of the highlanders and was armed to the teeth with sword and daggers. The man was injured, as his pained expression testified. Without thinking, she ran to him, startling him as she began inspecting his injury. "Who...?" he began, looking at the scruffy man for explanation. They exchanged a few words in a language she didn't recognize. Whatever was said seemed to be adequate for the time being.

"Your shoulder is dislocated. I can help you get it back into place, but it will hurt quite a lot," she said, looking into his eyes with sincere concern. His eyes locked with hers and his mouth parted as if to speak, but all he could do was stare at her face. She quirked her eyebrow, waiting for a response. He suddenly shook with the realization that he'd been staring quite rudely at this strange woman.

"Oh, aye. Aye, if you think ye can fix it, go ahead. I'll bear it as I must." His voice was soft but strong.

Claire managed to get him braced against the tree and maneuvered his arm so that she could lever his shoulder joint back into place. He growled in pain for just a moment, but then a look of astonishment crossed his face.

"It doesna hurt anymore. Thank you, Sassenach, truly." He bowed to her, took one step, and buckled at the knees in a dead faint.

Claire knelt beside him, putting her hands on his face to rouse him from his stupor. His eyes opened just a slit and he looked at her closely. She was an angel sent from heaven to save him. Then he realized that the angel was shaking him and saying some very foul words, or at least they sounded foul to his ears. He couldn't make much sense of them though.

"Wake up, damn you! Can you hear me?" she shouted.

"Aye, there's no need to shout, Sassenach. I'll be alright. Just dinna shake me, for God's sake!" he said.

"Thank God! I thought...well, I'm glad you're alive. Looks like you've been shot too, you bloody Scot. How on earth did you get shot? It doesn't matter right now. Can you ride? We need to get out of here," Claire said.

The three of them made it to the horses and began riding swiftly. Claire rode in front of the tall man, called Jamie. She wanted to keep him from fainting again, so she decided she would engage him in conversation.

"So, Jamie, is it? How did you come to be out here with a dislocated shoulder and a bullet in you?" she asked.

"The redcoats. They started chasing us when we came upon a patrol on the road. They seemed to be under the impression that we were stealing cattle or some such thing."

"And were you?" Claire asked, quirking a brow.

"Weel," he said, "not this time, but I willna say I've never done so." He gave her a smirk and she couldn't help but smile.

As they traveled through the cold and rain, Jamie wrapped his plaid around her, holding her close. His body heat was so comforting. She admitted to herself that she actually liked their cozy little cocoon and, if she was being honest, she really liked being close to this handsome young man. His arms were big and strong as he held her close to him on the saddle. She could feel his leg muscles tense and relax as he guided the horse. He had nice legs...she couldn't help but notice since he was wearing a kilt. With his body wrapped around her like that, she was more and more aware of him with each passing moment. Her body melted into his and she felt him tense slightly in reaction. After a moment he relaxed again and settled himself closer to her.

Jamie had become unglued. His heart was beating hard in his chest. He was starting to sweat, despite the cold of the night. This woman, Claire, was intoxicating. The feel of her plump arse wedged between his legs almost made him lose control. He prayed silently to God and all the saints to help him stay calm. He had never felt like this before. This Sassenach was intriguing, to say the least.

Claire dozed off and on during the journey, catching herself when she knocked her head back into his chest. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Sassenach. You're tired and you're welcome to rest yer head on me."

She leaned her head back again, resting it on his good shoulder. After a few minutes she felt him shift again and noticed that he was not altogether immune to the effects of their proximity. She had noticed her own attraction building over the past few hours as they talked and rode in close contact. But now, it was becoming quite clear that he was affected by her as well. He shifted position again.

She thanked God that it was dark and he couldn't see her blush. Whatever this feeling was, it was powerful. She couldn't fight it, and had no desire to fight it. She placed her hand over his, where it wrapped around her waist, and squeezed it lightly. He tensed again and after a moment, he melted into her and squeezed her waist in answer. So, he was feeling it too, it seemed. What would they do about it? What *could* they do about it? Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this. And yet...

The trio finally made their way to Castle Leoch. It had been a long couple of days on the road and Claire was bone tired. Jamie helped her off the horse and held her up by the waist because it was clear that she would have stumbled otherwise, due to exhaustion. Mrs. Fitz lead them to one of the guest rooms, where Claire would be staying. Jamie laid her gently on the bed and gazed upon her beautiful face for a moment, saying, "Goodnight Sassenach," before he turned to leave.

"You can call me Claire," he heard her say, softly from the bed. He turned back around to look at her, smiling.

"Thank ye Sass - I mean, Claire. Get ye some rest, for tomorrow will be a busy day."

He turned and walked out of the room, pausing just outside the door to gain his composure. He closed his eyes for just a moment, thanking God for bringing this woman to him. He vowed at that moment that he would make her his wife. Somehow, she would be his.

When Jamie left, Mrs. Fitz undressed Claire and eased her under the covers. Once she was alone, Claire took a few moments to consider her situation. It was clear that she had somehow fallen through time. While it was frightening, it was also exhilarating to be in this strange place. She had to admit to herself that Jamie had a lot to do with that. Her thoughts dwelled on him and the serendipitous circumstances that had brought them together. He filled her senses so completely and she couldn't stop thinking of how he felt pressed against her, riding all those hours in the dark. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of highland mist and a tall Scottish warrior with red hair.


	2. The Concert

**Chapter 2: The Concert**

Claire sheepishly poked her head through the stone archway leading to the great hall. She was apprehensive at the prospect of an evening with a large group of people. Her feelings were in turmoil at her situation and she thought that perhaps an evening of solitude in her room might be a better course of action. Still, Collum had invited her to this evening's entertainment as a show of favor for her help. She certainly wanted to stay in his good graces while she was a "protected" guest of the Laird. Given the circumstances, she needed all the help she could get.

That is why she was moving along the outside wall of the great hall, peering at the rows of benches for a place to sit that was fairly inconspicuous. She spied some space on a row near the back and sat down, enjoying her glass of Collum's Rhenish. She had had a couple of glasses already and she was beginning to feel very relaxed and slightly giddy.

A few moments later, Jamie walked through the archway and immediately began scanning the room for her. He knew he had to see her again. She had been on his mind ever since he met her, but even more so while they had been at Leoch. Here, they were close enough that he could watch her go about her business during the day. Close enough that he could talk to her and admire her every day. He wanted to be closer. Much closer. It was very difficult, though, given his precarious position with the Mackenzies. They watched him like a hawk and they watched Claire as well. He was fairly certain that if the Laird got wind of their attraction, he'd put a stop to it. He couldn't risk that, and yet…

Suddenly, his eyes found her, sitting alone in the last row on the far side of the hall. She looked so beautiful and, slightly tipsy. Jamie made his way to the other side of the room and slid onto the bench next to Claire. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Jamie. How is your shoulder?"

"Good to see you, Mistress Claire. It's a bit sore, but I'll manage," Jamie replied. He was so happy to see her that he gave her the most dazzling smile. She smiled warmly back at him, her eyes slightly unfocused.

"Looks like you've been making a good start on that Rhenish, Sassenach. May I try some?" Jamie asked, partly because he wanted to taste it and partly to keep her from getting even more intoxicated.

"Oh, yes, of course." She handed the glass over to him and he brought it to his lips. He took a healthy drink of it, warmth trailing down his body with the taste of it.

"Collum sure knows his wine. This is really strong, though. I'm surprised that yer not on the ground, lass."

Claire blushed. "Well, I suppose I've probably had enough. It's just so good. I should probably stop while I'm still able to make it back to my room."

Jamie smiled at that and drained the glass. He sat it on the bench next to him and turned to her again.

"Claire, I've been thinking that perhaps you should look at my shoulder after all. It's paining me just now."

"Now? The music has just started." Then she looked into those dark blue eyes, those fathomless, beautiful eyes, and melted. "But...I would feel better if I could look at it for you."

Jamie took her hand and led her out of the hall, trying not to draw attention to them. Once out of the hall he put her hand through the crook of his arm and guided her through the castle hallways until they found her surgery. Jamie closed the door behind him and looked over at her, moving toward the fire, her face alight in the glow of the embers.

She turned to him and said, "Now, come here and let me look at your shoulder."

"Actually, Sassenach, it isna paining me much. I just wanted to make sure ye were safely delivered to your room. I wouldna want anyone to take advantage of ye in this state."

"You think I'm drunk, don't you? Well, I'm not," she said, indignantly.

Jamie smiled and walked closer to her near the fire. "Aye, lass. Ye are. But not so far gone yet."

She looked up at him and took a step closer to him. At this distance she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and smell his sweat. She could see him looking at her intently, something in his eyes she couldn't quite place. She knew that she was feeling it too.

He was so tall and handsome, masculine and strong. There was an attraction there from the first time they saw each other. She had been trying to put that feeling aside, but as she looked at him in the firelight, his eyes bore into her with such piercing intensity that she found herself lost in their depths. She moved closer to him, reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

She touched him and he felt a bolt of electricity. Her hand moved up his arm and rested lightly on his injured shoulder.

"Let me take a look, Jamie. I don't want to worry about you being in pain when I can do something about it."

She could *do* something, all right, he thought to himself. Suddenly, he realized that he was staring at her. He blinked to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of Mistress Beauchamp, Claire, like that. She was a lady.

He stood stark still as she gently started pulling off his coat and untying his cravat. He looked down at her face with an expression of fierce need. She sensed his gaze and looked up into his eyes. He tried to subdue his intensity, but he still looked at her like a tiger ready to pounce. She was taken aback and gasped softly, lowering her eyes again to her task. Was she imagining things? She opened the neck of his shirt and looked at the wound.

"It's healing nicely. No drainage. You should start feeling a lot better in another couple of days."

Jamie raised his hand to his shoulder and placed it on top of hers. She looked up at him, then, and was transfixed by his eyes. His gaze bore into her soul and she lost herself. Panic slowly washed over her. "God, he is beautiful. No, Beauchamp. You can't. He's not yours," she told herself. "He could be, though," she felt a voice inside her say. She couldn't pull away from his gaze, nor did she want to.

Jamie slowly bent closer to her, thinking all the while that he should not do so. Every fiber of his being was screaming to kiss her, to touch her, to possess her. His lips met hers, slowly brushing at first. After an initial start of surprise, she melted into it and deepened the kiss, bringing her other hand to rest on his other arm. His good arm closed around her waist, drawing her closer to him. The kiss went on for a long time, very passionate, but also gentle. He was a very good kisser. She gave a little sound of pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth. Her hand moved up to his neck and she put her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. God, he felt good.

"I'm really kissing her," Jamie thought to himself. "I can't believe it. And she's kissing me back!"

Her hand was stroking his hair, God he loved that. He loved the feel of her body pressed against him. He could feel the soft roundness of her breasts pressed up against his chest. All he could think about in that moment was how much he wanted her. All of her. Forever. He knew he should stop kissing her, but he was immovable, lost in the kiss and the taste of her mouth. He could feel himself getting aroused and he knew that fact would be very apparent to her very soon if she stayed pressed against him.

Claire told herself, "You have to stop this. Now. Or you will let him take you where you stand!" Her head was telling her the right thing to do, but her heart and her body thought otherwise.

They were both breathing hard as their mouths consumed each other. Passionate need was apparent in both of them. Another thing that was apparent was Jamie's rather unmistakable hardness, felt through the layers of her dress. He seemed to sense this recognition and pulled away abruptly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Claire, to be going on like that. Ye probably think me such a brute for taking advantage of ye in this state."

"Oh, Jamie. I don't think that at all. You could never take advantage of me. I wanted this too, you know."

"Y-You did?" he asked, surprised, then smiled.

Claire smiled too. "Of course I wanted to kiss you. It was wonderful, Jamie. Truly." She reached for his hand and held it as she moved closer again. "And you certainly don't have anything to be embarrassed about, Jamie. It's a natural reaction, and I must admit that I'm…..well….rather excited myself."

His eyes went wide. He didn't know exactly how to tell when a woman is excited in that way, but he definitely wanted to find out. Not now, though. Not until she was his. Truly his. He wanted her so badly, but he also respected her enough to wait. He wanted her to be his wife. Then he would experience all the pleasures of the flesh with her. If kissing her felt this good, he couldn't wait to lie with her in their marriage bed. He had to win her, though. He had to make her his.

Jamie grasped her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Sassenach, I should let you sleep now. It's been a long night. Besides, if we go on in this fashion, we may do something that we will regret."

Jamie knew, however, that he could never regret being with her.

Claire looked at him, nodding at the truth of what he said. She squeezed his hand back and brought it to her lips, brushing a soft kiss across the back of his hand. "Goodnight Jamie. And thanks. For everything."

"Rest now, Claire. I'll see you in the morning."


	3. The Gathering

**Chapter 3: The Gathering**

The castle was abuzz with preparations for the gathering. People were already starting to show up at the castle and it was filling up rapidly. Jamie knew that there would be an oath-taking during the first night of the gathering. He badly needed not to be there. His position was delicate. His life was in danger, no matter what he did. If he gave his oath to Collum, he would be in line to succeed him. Dougal would have none of that. He'd be dead by the next morning. On the other hand, he couldn't insult the Laird by not giving his oath. The clansmen would have his head if he were to do so. He thought it best to just stay hidden and out of the way until the ceremony was over.

Over the last few weeks at Leoch, he spoke to Claire as often as he could. She visited him every day in the stables, bringing lunch and fresh bandages for him. They got to know each other even better in those quiet moments together. Jamie looked forward to seeing her, whether it be in the stables, glimpsing her in the garden, or simply gazing at her across the great hall. He caught her looking at him too, apparently searching him out as he was searching for her. They took advantage of short moments during the day to connect in some way. A hurried kiss in a dark alcove or a quick embrace in the stables. There never seemed to be quite enough time to be truly alone.

Tonight would be different. Tonight was the oath-taking and Jamie would be sequestered in the stables, in a corner room, hidden behind Donas' pen. It was the perfect place to hide. It was very small, with only a rough pallet laying on top of a bed of straw. He had a small table and a couple of hooks on the wall. He had a hearth of sorts made out of a pile of stones, only big enough to take the chill off while he slept. It wasn't ideal, but it was a far cry better than what awaited him in the castle this night.

He had arranged for Claire to meet him here in the stables as soon as she could sneak away. She had to make an appearance as the guest of the Mackenzie, but once she was seen, she would quickly move through the hidden passages that he had shown her and make her way out to the stables. He was so excited to have some alone time with her. He was a bit nervous too. They would be alone. He wasn't sure he trusted himself to be alone with her, but he was a gentleman, despite his wish to be otherwise in this circumstance. He wanted her badly, but he would not taint their future marriage by succumbing to lustful actions.

Claire had just left the great hall, having slipped away unnoticed by her protectors. She had told Mrs. Fitz that she wanted to retire for the night and would be in her room all night. She asked that she not be disturbed, then bid her goodbye. She quickly made her way to her surgery to get her cloak and a small basket of food for her and Jamie to share.

She was getting very nervous. What was she doing? A secret rendezvous with Jamie? It seemed so soon. Was she thinking clearly? Was this a smart thing to do? All she knew was that she wanted him. Really wanted him. And even more, she loved to be near him. He had such charm and intelligence besides the devastatingly handsome hero thing. It wouldn't hurt to explore this relationship, she told herself, would it? With that, she slipped out of the surgery, locking the door behind her, and went down the hall towards the hidden passages to the outside.

Claire surreptitiously creeped across the castle grounds to the stable yard. Once inside the stables she moved toward Donas' pen and called out, "Jamie? Where are you?"

"I'm here Sassenach," a voice called out just behind her. She turned around to see him looking at her with a sly smile. "Shall I show you to my humble abode?"

"Of course. I've brought us some supper."

He took her hand and led her behind Donas, very carefully as not to spook him, and through a small door at the back of the pen. Suddenly they were in close quarters, alone in his temporary makeshift room.

Jamie sat down on his pallet and motioned Claire to join him. "I'm sorry that it isna the best place to meet, but at least it is safe."

Claire said, "That is really the important thing, isn't it? Besides, it doesn't matter to me as long as we are together."

Jamie smiled warmly at her and patted her hand in acknowledgement. Claire began opening up the basket of food that she had brought. "Hungry?"

"Always, Sassenach."

She smiled and laid out the food in front of them, pulling out a wine bottle in the process. "Allow me, Claire," Jamie said as he took the bottle, opened it, and poured two cups of the fragrant liquid. He handed her a cup and she took a sip.

He watched her as they ate, talking of this and that, castle politics, horses, and herbs. After they ate, he sat down his cup on the small stool beside the pallet and took hers as well. He reached over to her, taking both her hands in his. They looked at each other intently.

"Claire, I must ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, Jamie."

"I know we've only known each other a few weeks, but in that time I think that we've got on very well and have become...very close. And of course we have kissed and such, and I, well, just wanted to ask you if…if…you would allow me the pleasure of courting you, properly." He gulped, nervousness apparent on his face. He looked at her with those hopeful blue eyes.

"Jamie, I….," she started. "I want to make sure I understand what you're asking. Are you saying you want to marry me someday?"

"Weel, uh….yes. When you are ready. Claire, you have been in my heart since the moment we met. I just want to show you that I'm worthy of you. Worthy to be your husband."

Claire thought for a minute. Was this really happening? Was this beautiful, sensitive, perfect man saying he wanted to be with her? To marry her?

"Jamie, it's all very quick. But," she gulped, "if you're serious about this, I'm willing to give it a try."

Jamie smiled brightly. "Oh, Claire." He bent and kissed her hand. "You've made me so happy. I will show you my heart, Claire, and my worthiness to love you."

Her eyes misted at this gallant, romantic gesture. He wanted to show his worthiness, but she wondered if she were truly worthy of him. At that, he leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss on her brow. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. Then his kiss traveled to her cheek, at which point Claire turned towards him, looking into his eyes. They both leaned in then and brushed their lips together, very slightly.

Claire's breath caught at the anticipation of what was going to happen. What *would* she let happen? As she pondered these thoughts, Jamie pressed his lips against hers, slowly opening the kiss, and encouraging her to open to it as well. She did. Their tongues began a gentle dance as the kiss grew deeper, causing them each to sigh in contentment in their turn. Jamie began to reach for her, putting his arm around her back and pulling her closer. Her hand reached up to his face, stroking it as she kissed him tenderly. Her fingers moved to his soft curls and he sighed at the feel of it. They each moved even closer until their bodies touched. Jamie could feel her plump breasts against him. He wanted so much to reach up and touch them, but that would not be the gentlemanly thing to do. He shouldn't think that way about Claire. Not until they were wed.

Claire loved kissing him. She let out soft moans as he kissed her and when he put his arm around her and pulled her to him, she was in heaven. It felt so good to feel the heat of his muscled chest against her body. Her breasts were pressed against him and ached with longing to be touched. She thought she could see the need in him to do just that in the trembling of his hands.

"Jamie, please," she said in a whisper.

"Claire?" he whispered back.

She grabbed his free hand and brought it up to her breast. He jumped momentarily out of shock that she would allow this. But at the same time, he was overcome with excitement at the prospect.

"I can't, Claire. We shouldn't. Your reputation, lass," he said, breathless.

"There's no one to see, Jamie, and besides, I want you to."

"Claire," he said achingly, knowing he should stop, but squeezing her anyway.

"Oh God, Claire. Oh my God."

She sighed in pleasure at his touch. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her corset and over the bare top of her breast. His breath was ragged, as if he was holding back something so powerful that it hurt to do so.

"Jamie," she cried softly, aching to touch him in turn. She brought her hand down to his knee, just below the hem of his kilt. Jamie started again, not expecting the touch.

"Claire, I...want..."

"I know Jamie. Me too." Her hand moved very slightly up his leg, just above his knee. Jamie stopped kissing her for a moment.

"Sassenach. Claire, I...I am not sure how to say this but...but...I am a virgin."

Claire's eyes shot open. "You are?" she said with astonishment. "But you're so...beautiful, and desirable and intelligent and...you're everything."

Jamie smiled at the compliment and blushed slightly. "Weel, I don't know about all of that, but aye, it's true. I've been waiting for the right woman. The woman that would be my wife. I've been waiting for you, Claire. When the time comes that we might marry, I plan to give you all of myself."

"Oh, Jamie. Sweet Jamie." She touched his cheek.

"I'm not sweet." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately in illustration. A few moments later they broke apart, panting.

"Well, if you say so. I must say that the first one to lay with you is the luckiest woman in the world."

Jamie put his hand on her cheek and looked directly into her eyes, a mere 3 inches from her face. "It's YOU, Claire. It's always been you. Even before we met, it was always you. You will be the first and only one to lay with me, Claire, as my wife."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked into his loving gaze. "Jamie, are you sure? Wouldn't you want someone who was also a virgin?"

"No Sassenach. I want you. It doesna matter to me. What matters is that I will be your one and only love from now on. As your husband."

They held each other close for a long while, eventually laying down on the pallet and just holding each other. They would not make love tonight. They would save that for their wedding night. As it should be. It was going to be very hard to wait, though.

"Jamie, how will we manage it? Getting married, I mean? We are watched all the time here at Leoch and I doubt your uncles will allow you to marry a Sassenach."

"I don't know exactly, but we will manage it somehow. We just need to keep our eyes open for the opportunity. In the meantime, we will have to be extremely careful not to let on about us to anyone. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Jamie looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Sassenach, does this mean that...that you will agree to marry me?" he looked hopeful.

"When the opportunity arises, I will let you know." She smiled then and put her head into the crook of his good shoulder. He held her there as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Hunt

**Chapter 4: The Hunt**

Claire set off with the Highlanders the next morning to act as healer for the inevitable injuries that could, and likely would, happen during the boar hunt. Jamie stayed behind, working in the stables with auld Alec, as he was still trying to stay clear of the Mackenzies. As might be expected, there were many serious injuries during the hunt, including two leg gashes, one on an arm, and several sprained ankles. The worst, though, was the heartbreaking death of Geordie, one of Dougal's close friends. Poor lad. He was taken in the stomach by the boar's tusks and had lost so much blood that there was nothing she could do for him. Nothing but comfort him as he drew his last breath.

Afterward, everyone headed back to the castle with Geordie's body hunched over the back of a horse. As they walked, Claire was overcome with sadness, but she didn't want to let on in front of the others, especially Dougal. All she could think to do was to run to the garden. It was a lovely quiet place where she could think, dream, or in this case, mourn in peace. No one could see her here. She would have time to collect herself.

Jamie was forking hay into the horse pens when he saw the hunting party walk by the stables. He searched for Claire in the group but couldn't find her anywhere. Surely she would have been kept out of danger, but for a split second, he was scared that it might be her body slung across the horse. But no, as the group moved closer, he could tell it wasn't. Still not seeing her, he scanned the castle grounds for any sign of her. Still no Claire. Then, he spotted a figure in the distance. It was her. She was heading toward the castle gardens alone. Why wouldn't she come to see him once she had returned?

Claire was sitting by the tree, crying softly at the tragedies of the morning. Why would the men risk their lives for a boar? It was absolutely senseless. Geordie should not have died. Was there something else she could have done? "No," she told herself. He was too far gone before she had reached him. All she could do now was mourn and move on. "Buck up, Beauchamp," she told herself. She'd seen men die before, and horribly, but for some reason, Geordie's death hit her hard.

Jamie was moving fast, trying to reach her. To comfort her. He slowed as he reached the garden and walked the rest of the way to the tree. Claire heard his footsteps nearby and hastened to wipe her eyes.

"Claire? What is the matter, lass?" he said to her softly as he sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and her sobs became more intense. He pulled her head to his shoulder, stroking her hair.

"Oh, love. My sweet lass. What pains you so? What can I do, Claire?"

Between sniffles she said "It's so silly. It's not like...like I...haven't seen...this sort of thing...before. But Jamie...poor Geordie...dead. Couldn't help...nothing I could do."

Jaime pulled her closer, murmuring into her hair in Gaelic. Even though she didn't know the words, they were comforting. He was a calming presence, and eventually, she began to feel a bit better.

"I'm...sorry, Jamie. I didn't want you to see me like this." she said.

"Claire, don't you ken that I am here for ye no matter what? That I'd do anything for ye?" he said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

"Th...Thank you. It feels good to have you hold me." She was quiet for a moment, then looked up at him. "Jamie...I..."

"Yes, lass?"

"I...um...well...did you call me love?" she asked.

Jamie looked a bit nervous. "Well...I..."

"Are you saying you love me?" she said, hopefully.

Just then, a kitchen maid wandered by on her way to the garden. The two froze, hoping she wouldn't see them. She passed by, apparently unaware of their presence.

Jamie leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Let me take you back to the castle, Claire. It's been a rough morning and you should rest."

Jamie, ever the gallant hero, got her safely back to her surgery. He laid her on the bed and took off her shoes.

Smiling, she looked up at him and said, "Isn't it scandalous for you to touch my feet, lad?"

"Well," he said, grinning back at her, "I won't tell if you won't."

He pulled a quilt up over her and leaned down for a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Rest well, my lo-," he began, stopping himself, "Claire."


	5. Leaving Leoch

**Chapter 5: Leaving Leoch**

Claire finally woke near tea time. She felt better after her long rest and began straightening her dress and putting her shoes back on. She would have to go down to supper soon. She must not let on that she had been upset. She couldn't show weakness to the Mackenzies.

Just before supper, a house maid came to her room to help her fix her hair. When she looked presentable, she left to go to the Great Hall. Once in the hall, Claire sat down at a table across from Jamie and Murtaugh. Apparently Jamie felt that he could at least take supper at the castle, even though he had to make himself scarce otherwise. He looked at her with concern, and she gave him a smile of reassurance. His features relaxed at this confirmation of her well-being.

During supper, Jamie and Claire glanced at each other surreptitiously and gave each other small nudges under the table. After Jamie had finished eating, auld Alec called to him.

"Now that yer belly's full, lad, can you come to the stable to help with Donas?"

Jamie looked at Claire and answered, not looking at him, "Aye, Alec, but I ha' to sleep sometime tonight, too. If it were up to you I'd be sleeping in Donas' pen with him." Jamie nudged her foot once more and gave her a quick grin. He got up and followed Alec out of the hall.

Claire looked after him, knowing that he had just told her where he would be tonight. In Donas' pen, or rather, behind it. When Claire turned back to the table, she noticed that Murtaugh had slid down the bench to sit directly across from her. He leaned forward over the table and said, very softly, "Lass, are you playing with the lad's affections? Anyone can see the way he feels about you, woman, but if you're playing him false, I'll have something to say about it."

She leaned forward and replied in a whisper, "I am not playing him false, Murtaugh. Jamie is a wonderful man and I will only treat him as such. I won't hurt him...I want to be...with him." Murtaugh's eyes got a bit wider at this revelation.

He whispered, "Lass, I hope that ye are tellin' the truth. He is like a son to me and I will protect him at all costs, whether it be from an enemy or from any other quarter." He said the last with a pointed look at her, then continued.

"I won't lie, I have always hoped the lad would find someone like you. A real woman and not a lassie." He paused for a moment, studying her. "It looks like the lad has chosen wisely." He gave her a gruff, but sincere smile. "The problem is the Mackenzies, though. Watch your back, Claire. Dinna let on about you and the lad. At least, not until you can be properly wed."

Claire took in his words, nodded, and gave him a brief smile.

"Thank you Murtaugh. We will be careful." She placed her hand briefly on his in acknowledgement of their mutual affection for Jamie. She left the table then, and headed to her room.

Sometime well after dark, she decided to brave the quick walk to the stables to see Jamie. He had shown her a secret passageway that would take her close to the stables, so it was safer than it would have been otherwise. She knew she was taking a risk, going out to meet him and hoped that no one had caught on to their little game.

Once she arrived at Donas' pen, she made her way gingerly around the enormous rump to knock quietly on Jamie's door.

"Aye? Sassenach, is that you?" He cracked open the door slightly to confirm this.

"Jamie, I had to see you."

He opened the door wider to admit her. "It isna safe this late at night for you to be wandering. But I am glad you came." He smiled warmly and took her hand as she crouched to enter.

"I can't stay long, but I wanted to at least talk to you for a bit, since we have to remain so careful in front of the others. By the way, did you know that Murtaugh knows about us?"

"What?" his eyes grew large as saucers. "Murtaugh? How does he know?"

"He is a very keen observer of human nature. He warned me that I best not play with your affections or I'd answer for it," she said, half amused.

"Did he, now? I'll have to speak to the gommerel and tell him to keep out of it."

"It's all right, Jamie. He also said he approved and that we should wed as soon as possible." She smiled, feeling a certain tenderness for Murtaugh at that moment.

"Indeed?" Jamie said, surprised. One never knew with Murtaugh. Despite his surly demeanor, he had the heart of a true romantic. Jamie thought for a moment and murmured softly, "I guess still waters run deep."

He looked at her more directly, then, and said, "He's right. We are a good match, Sassenach." He reached for her and held her around the waist, pulling her in for a soft kiss. After a while, they held on to each other, breathless, taking a few moments to recover in each other's arms.

"Jamie, what shall we do? About the wedding, I mean?"

"I hav'na figured it out yet. But, maybe there will be an opportunity while we're on the road with the rent party."

"On the road? Rent party? What are you talking about?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm sure Dougal will be talking to you about it in the morning. He's leading several of his men, me included, to go collect the rents from the Mackenzie tenants. He wants to take you along as healer."

"Really? I had no idea. I wonder why he needs a healer," she mused.

"It's dangerous. We'll be hauling goods and coins and such all over the Mackenzie lands and the chance of robbery is high. People could get hurt. They will need you. Plus," he added with a grin, "it will be nice to have you with me."

She smiled in return. "I would like that as well. Anyway, I'd better be going back to the castle now. Looks like I'll need my rest for the trip."

He lifted her hand to his lips and gave her a lingering kiss. "Goodnight, Sassenach."

Claire left, then, and as Jamie watched her walk away, he whispered, "Goodnight, my love."


	6. Serendipity

**Chapter 6: Serendipity**

The rent party made their way from village to village, collecting rents in the form of livestock, coin, and grain. The foodstuffs were loaded onto the wagons, while Mr. Gowan took charge of any coins they received. Claire became fast friends with Mr. Gowan. He was a sort of kindred spirit and he respected her intelligence. As lawyers go, he was quite a nice surprise.

At one stop, a rider came with a message for Dougal. It seemed that an English Captain was holed up at a nearby tavern and he had heard of the Mackenzies' English guest from one of their patrols. The letter Dougal received was a formal summons from this Captain of Dragoons to present the English lady for questioning.

"I don't want to go there, Dougal. Why must I go?" she asked. She was afraid at what might happen to her once in military hands, fellow countrymen or not. Also, she didn't want to face anything like this without Jamie.

"Aye, lass, I ken, but unfortunately in this case, I canna refuse. As the Captain pointed out, ye are subject to English law and must appear when summoned by His Majesty's representative.

That night at the camp, Claire sat by Jamie, eating supper by the fire. They spoke in low voices as not to be heard. She told him about the summons and his brow furrowed in concern.

"Claire, I canna let it happen. Do you know who that Captain is?" he said.

"No, do you?" she asked.

"Aye, I do. And believe me, you dinna want to be under his control for any reason. He is a cruel, merciless, monster of a man. He would not hesitate to harm you or anyone else, should he take it into his head to do so. Believe me, I have reason to know."

His face was grave as he spoke of his encounters with Captain Randall.

"Randall? Do you mean Black Jack Randall?" she blurted out, without thinking.

He looked at her suspiciously. "Aye, do you know the man?"

"No, I haven't met him, but I have heard quite a lot about him. From what I've heard, I'd say your evaluation of the man is likely correct."

"So ye'll know that he is not one to be crossed. Claire, I dinna want you to go. Is there any way..." he started to ask.

"I'm afraid not, Jamie. Dougal says I'm compelled to do so as an Englishwoman. I checked with Ned Gowan, and he said the same thing.

"Christ, Sassenach, what on earth are we going to do? I wouldna wish his company on a dog, let alone a woman that I..."

She looked at him closely, trying to decipher what he'd meant to say. Jamie looked at her beautiful, whiskey-colored eyes and knew that he couldn't hold back any longer. He stood up, placing the remains of their supper on the ground, and then held out his hand to help her stand up. Leaning closer to her, he whispered very softly, "Meet me in the barn to the west. We must talk."

She nodded and watched him walk away, stopping to chat with Angus and Rupert on the other side of the fire before meandering his way in the direction of the barn. A few moments later, she followed. Once she arrived at the door to the barn, she looked around to make sure she wasn't seen. She opened the door and slipped inside.

"Sassenach," Jamie whispered from behind a stack of hay bales.

She turned in his direction and moved towards him. He took her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. When their lips finally parted, she was breathless.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." She smiled warmly as he grinned.

"I have missed you, Claire. I miss your body against mine. I just want to hold you forever."

"I know, Jamie, I've missed you too. It's very hard having to sneak around all the time. I hope that our plan will work out soon," she said.

"Aye, me too. Sassenach...I meant it when I said I wanted to marry you. Do you know that?"

"Yes, of course," she said, puzzled.

"Do you know why I want to marry you?" he asked.

"Well..." she blushed, "I imagine you have many reasons."

He smiled at that and said, "Aye, I do. And I know what you're thinking of - it's written all over your face." She blushed even deeper at this as he went on, "I will admit that I am very much looking forward to bedding you, Claire. But that's not the only reason."

"Oh? Then what?" she asked, teasing him.

"Claire, surely you know...I mean, after everything...well, I guess I should just say it."

"Please do." Inside she was bursting with excitement, hoping to hear the words she longed to hear.

"Claire, I...God, I love you so," he said, with tenderness in his eyes as he held her close again.

She looked at him, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. "Oh, Jamie...my love." She kissed him then, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

She loved him too! This wonderful, beautiful, fascinating, passionate woman - the woman that he loved - loved him back! He picked her up and spun her around. Her giggle filled him with joy.

Then she went on, "I do love you, Jamie. I have since the first, you know."

"You did? Oh, Claire..." He kissed her then, passionately and began running his hands up and down her back, resting ultimately on her backside. He could feel the plumpness of that appendage even through her thick skirts and knew he had to have her as soon as possible. But they must be wed first. How could it be done? Was there a way? He thought about it for a few moments, then something dawned on him.

Claire looked at him in question. "What is it, love? What are you thinking about?"

Startled out of his thoughts he said, "Oh, it just occurred to me that there might be a way to solve all of our problems at once."

"Indeed? How?" she asked, hopeful.

"The way I see it, we have only the one option. We must wed immediately."

"I agree wholeheartedly," she said, as she began kissing his neck, "but why do you say so?"

"Aye, we must wed in order to turn you into a Scot. Don't you see? Randall can compel you, as an Englishwoman, to do what he wants, but he can't compel a Scot to do anything without just cause." His eyes were alight as he went on. "We can marry now, Claire, to save you...Dougal can't argue with that. It's perfect! No one has to know that we are really marrying out of love." He smiled then, warming her heart with the sight of it.

"Oh, Jamie. Could it really be so simple? And so wonderful?" she said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Aye, but we have to be smart about it. We need to make Dougal think it's his idea. Otherwise, he may not go for it. Leave that to me. I'll speak with him tonight."

The group made their way back to the village tavern. As she sat down to eat her supper, Claire noticed Jamie pulling Dougal aside to speak with him on the far side of the room. After a few minutes, Dougal looked over at her, jerking his head indicating that he wanted her to come over and join them. This was it. This was the beginning of her and Jamie's plan.

When she reached Dougal and Jamie, Dougal led them to an adjacent room and closed the door behind them.

Dougal began. "Well, lass, Jamie tells me that this Captain Randall is quite the scoundrel. He is worrit for your safety. I must say that I've also heard many stories about the man, none too complimentary. I agree that we must keep you safe. In my mind, there's only one thing to do."

"And what's that?" she replied.

"Unless you want to be in Randall's hands, we will need to turn you into a Scot. He went on, mentioning the legalities of the situation, as Jamie had mentioned before.

She tried to play along, even though her and Jamie had already worked this out.

"You mean, marry a Scot? Marry you?" She looked taken aback and a bit scandalized. Jamie's mouth quirked slightly.

"As much as the idea of grinding your corn does tickle me, it was not me I'm nominating for the job," Dougal explained.

"Then who?" Claire asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Young Jamie, here." He looked over at Jamie, who was attempting to look downtrodden and resigned. It wasn't working. Claire could see the quiver in his lips, barely masking his excitement.

Claire's heart began racing and her head was spinning. This was what they both wanted and it was being handed to them on a silver platter. It was almost too easy. She hadn't expected Dougal to agree so readily. He had to have some ulterior motive for this.

"Why Jamie? Does this have to do with your precious clan succession?" she asked, brazenly.

"What? How do you know about that lass?" Dougal replied, a bit taken aback.

"Everyone knows at Leoch. And a lot of people talk."

"Well, lass, my reasons are my own, but it is your choice. Randall or Jamie."

Of course it would be Jamie. She wanted him so much. And this was the opportunity they'd been waiting for. She couldn't let him see her eagerness though. For both their sakes.

"Is this the only way?" she asked.

"The only way I can see, lass."

Claire tried to look defeated, but inside she was jumping for joy. "All right. I'll do it, but only if Jamie agrees to it."

Both Claire and Dougal looked at Jamie, then. "He will do what he is told, right lad?" he said, looking briefly at Jamie and patting him on the shoulder. "He likes you fine."

If only he knew. She suppressed a smile inside. "Ok, I will marry him."

"That's a good lass. It will have to be done immediately or I will have to turn you over to Randall tomorrow at sundown. Rest up, Claire. Tomorrow you're getting married."

Dougal walked out of the room, then, and Claire turned to face Jamie. She ran into his arms, beaming. He had a big grin on his face as he twirled her around. They were going to get their wish after all. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Thank God, Claire. I canna believe it is really goin' to happen."

"I can't believe it either...and Jamie, now that the opportunity has presented itself, I can tell you, without reservation...Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Her eyes filled with happy tears.

Jamie's eyes were also misting with joy. "Oh, my sweet Sassenach. My love. I can't wait to call you my wife." He kissed her then, quickly but thoroughly. "Tomorrow, Claire, we will be together in every way. We will be one."

Claire was brimming with excitement at that thought. She would finally get to see her handsome Scottish warrior naked and they would do very naughty things to each other. She gave him a mischievous grin and he responded with a knowing look. Oh yes, they were in for the time of their lives.

"Rest up, Sassenach. You'll need it." He smiled as he turned, smacking her bottom familiarly as he walked to the door.


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

She tried very hard to sleep, but she was just too excited. After tossing and turning for over an hour, she got up and decided to have some whisky to help calm her nerves. She had brought a bottle with her for medicinal purposes, and she thought she needed it right now. So she had some. Then she had some more. By the third glass, she had passed out and slept the rest of the night in oblivion.

She woke the next morning to someone shaking her. It was Murtaugh. "Lass. Wake up! You don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" He had brought a house maid with a wash basin, a brush and a large bundle presumably containing a dress. It seemed that Jamie was pulling out all the stops on this wedding. Lovely lad.

Claire washed and dressed with the help of the house maid and the tavern owner's wife. By the time they were done with her, she was shining like the sun. She hoped Jamie would like her in this dress. I was a beautiful thing. She wanted so much to do him honor by looking her best for their special day.

Suddenly she was very nervous. But why? This is what they had wanted. She just needed to get through the ceremony and then she would have him all to herself. Her beautiful, sexy, virgin husband. God, a virgin! The idea excited her. She would be deflowering him! She couldn't help smiling at that.

Down in the tap room, Jamie was surrounded by the clansmen, who were all asserting their opinions on what a husband should do on his wedding night. Rupert, in particular, had quite a lot to say on the subject, and in quite a lot of detail. Jamie knew he was full of it, but he obligingly smiled at Rupert's antics all the same.

"Jamie, lad, remember what I told ye and ye'll do fine wi' the lassie. Just gi' her a good one for me!" The room filled with raucous laughter as the teasing continued. Jamie took it all in stride, though.

Jamie spotted Murtaugh across the room and gave him a look that said "rescue me!" A few moments later, Murtaugh came over and asked to borrow the groom for a while. He led Jamie to the next room for one last talk before the ceremony.

Murtaugh began, "I see the boys ha' been teasin' ye about yer weddin' night. Don't worry about it, though. Ye'll do well with Claire. You've chosen a good one. And," he added wryly, "I'll bet she's a minx in bed." He winked at Jamie, knowingly.

Jamie laughed at that, patting his Godfather on the shoulder. "Aye, she is a good woman, Murtaugh. I am truly happy and I canna wait to call her mine."

"So, Jamie, I was wantin' to gi' ye something for yer wedding," Murtaugh said, as he pulled a cloth bag from his sporran. He handed the bag to Jamie and said, "For yer wife."

Jamie opened the bag and his eyes widened. "Murtaugh, is this what I think it is?" He reached inside and pulled out a lovely string of pearls.

"This is my Mam's necklace, isn't it?" Jamie said, looking at Murtaugh in astonishment.

"Aye, it is. I got it from yer Da some years ago. He had asked me to keep it safe for you, once yer Mam died. He always hoped ye would give it to yer wife someday."

"Da never told me about that." Jamie looked wistfully at the pearls, remembering his parents - both gone now, but never forgotten.

"Aye, weel. I ha' been carrying it wi' me all these years, just in case ye might need it," Murtaugh said, with a twinkle of moisture in his dark eyes.

"And since they were my Mam's, you wanted to keep them close." Jamie knew that Murtaugh had been in love with his mother before she had met his Father, Brian.

"Aye...weel. I know that Ellen would ha' wanted Claire to have them is all."

Jamie replied, heart full of love for his Godfather, "Thank ye, my Father, for looking out for me all these years. I know my Ma and Da are looking down on all of us today."

Murtaugh sniffed slightly and cleared his throat. "Weel, lad, are ye ready to wed yer lassie?"

"Je Suis Prest," Jamie replied, smiling.

Upstairs, Claire was putting on pearl ear bobs when she heard a knock at the door. It was Murtaugh, coming to take her to the ceremony.

"Claire, I just wanted to talk wi' ye for a moment, if I may."

"Sure, Murtaugh, what is it?"

"Weel," he said, a bit nervously, "ye'll maybe recall that I once said Jamie is like a son to me."

"Yes, of course," she replied, remembering their conversation at Leoch.

"And seein' as you'll be wed to the lad soon, I just wanted to say that ye are a fine lass, and...I am proud to call ye...Daughter."

Claire smiled, then, eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Murtaugh," she hugged him tightly, startling him. "And I am so happy to call you...Father."

Claire had not known her real father, since her parents had died when she was very young. Murtaugh's declaration had warmed her to her core and she was so moved that she began to cry. Murtaugh was taken aback, but he was also very proud.

Murtaugh escorted Claire to the nearby chapel, secured at the last minute by a good bit of coin from Dougal. Outside, she saw Jamie, looking magnificent in his new tartan plaid, velvet coat, and snowy white shirt. The light played off of Jamie's copper locks, making him shine like the sun. Claire was blinded by it, the sheer glory of this beautiful being. This wonderful, kind, generous man, who she loved with all her heart.

Jamie had just stepped out of the chapel and his heart stopped for a moment when he saw Claire - a vision of grace and beauty. She wore a white gown, very full, with gold lace insets in the bodice and the front of the skirt. Her hair was pulled up with white ribbons, and flowers adorned her dark tresses. He forgot to breathe. "My God, is she really mine?" he thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"My Lady." He bowed deeply to her, and said "I want to fall at your feet and bask in your brilliance. Oh my love, you are so beautiful." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He lingered over it while looking at her face, all alight with happiness.

"My Lord," she said as she curtsied. "You are looking rather dashing yourself. Devastatingly handsome, really."

He smiled at that, then led her away for a moment of privacy. He brought her next to a nearby tree, where he stole a quick kiss from her.

"Isn't it bad luck to kiss the bride before the wedding - or something like that?" she said, teasing.

"Weel, I dinna ken, but I'll take my chances. Besides, I have a wee wedding gift for ye, Claire." He pulled the pearls out from his sporran and reached to fasten them around her neck.

"They look very bonny on ye, lass. Do ye like them?" he said.

"Oh, Jamie! They are beautiful! Wherever did you get these?" she said, beaming.

"They belonged to my mother, and now...they belong to my wife."

Her eyes filled with tears as she put her arms around him, hugging him tight. "Thank you so much! They are perfect."

He smiled, then said, "How 'bout we get married now, Sassenach? I don't want to keep the priest waiting." He winked at her as they strolled towards the church.

The chapel was lit by a hundred candles. The soft glow illuminated the room as if a heavenly aura had inhabited the place to give its blessing on their union. They stood in front of the priest, looking at each other with unfathomable love. Jamie's eyes were filled with tears as he held her hand tightly, praising God for the wonderful gift of his Sassenach. Claire, too, was also moved to happy tears as she stood there, grasping his hand and looking intently into the sapphirine pools of his eyes.

The two said their vows, both in English and Gaelic, the latter followed by a rather touching, if barbaric, symbolic sharing of blood. "Blood of my blood and bone of my bone..."

After the formalities had been observed, the priest announced them husband and wife and said that they may kiss. Jamie raised his hand to her cheek, then slowly took her chin between his fingers and raised it so that he could look deeply into her eyes. His eyes trailed down to her softly parted lips and he licked his own in anticipation of their first kiss as husband and wife. It began softly, barely a brushing of lips, but soon it intensified into a yearning kiss, full of the wonders of deepest love. At one point, someone cleared their throat quite loudly, indicating that the kiss was probably moving past the point of propriety as might be expected in a church. They didn't care, though. They just smiled and kept on kissing for another few moments, for good measure.

After the ceremony, Jamie led Claire back outside, while the clansmen hooted and hollered their congratulations. Claire was feeling queasy from the loss of blood and so Jamie sat her down by the tree, pulling her head into his lap.

"I didn't expect that part," she said, looking up at him.

"Aye, I should have warned you. We'll get some food and wine in you and you'll be to rights again," Jamie said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Jamie. For everything. But mostly...for marrying me."

"Claire, I'm so happy to be your husband. I canna wait to begin our life together...and," he said, grinning, "I canna wait to get you in bed."

Her own smile widened then and she gave him a knowing wink. "Food, then bed. We will need our strength, after all."


	8. Lessons of the Bedchamber

**Chapter 8: Lessons of the Bedchamber**

The newlyweds and their entourage made it back to the tavern for the wedding feast. There was plenty of delicious food and one of the lads fired up his fiddle so that they could all dance. Claire and Jamie joined in the revelry, closing out the celebration with a lively dance and a kiss at the foot of the stairs, which was met with raucous howls from the audience. The clansmen called out their congratulations and not a few vulgar remarks as the pair finally made their way up the stairs to their chamber.

Closing the door behind them, Jamie turned to her and saw that she was smiling at him. He grinned back as he ostentatiously bolted the door. She turned briefly to take off her jewelry and place them on a nearby table. He watched her graceful movements, wondering how on earth he had been so lucky to have found this woman. She turned to him then. Whatever she saw in his eyes startled her momentarily.

"Are you alright, love?" she said with concern, as she came to him.

"Oh...Aye, Sassenach, I was just admiring my lovely new wife." He stood before her, holding out his hand. As she took it, she felt him tremble slightly.

"God, you are so beautiful," he said, stroking her cheek, "and now, you are mine." He put his arms around her, holding her close. She melted into him, feeling all at once like she had come home.

He cleared his throat. "Claire, I...I want to make tonight special for you...and," he gulped, "since I havna done this before, I hope you will understand if the first time isn't perfect."

"Oh, Jamie," she put her arms around his neck, kissing him softly, "I want only you. Nothing else matters. Plus," she said, grinning, "I have a feeling that you'll be a quick learner."

He smiled at that and held her face in his hands. "You are everything to me, Claire, and I give you my heart, my body, and all that I am, without reservation. I hope you feel the same, my love."

"Of course, Jamie. I am yours now."

With that, he bent to kiss her. Her mouth was warm and sweet, tasting faintly of wine and gooseberry pie. His tongue met hers, slowly exploring her mouth. She let out a soft moan as the kiss deepened. It was very passionate, filled with all of the longing and need of the past weeks that would finally be satisfied. The intensity of the moment soon overcame any lingering nervousness.

"Jamie," she sighed, as she moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt, "I want you." She kissed him again, putting her hand into the open neck of his shirt. She caressed his shoulders and chest and began trailing soft kisses down his neck.

He began breathing faster at the feel of her hands and lips on his skin. His hands roamed down to her rear, squeezing it firmly before tackling with the ties of her skirts. After a moment, her skirts fell to the floor and she stepped out of them. Then he started working at the laces of her bodice, having to pull his attention momentarily from her affectionate kisses to the multitude of laces, desperate to free her from her bindings. After a lot of effort, and a sound of triumph from Jamie, the bodice fell to the floor, leaving her in only her shift. He could see the outline of her nipples beneath the thin fabric, dark and lovely, and couldn't resist touching her breast, moving his hand into the opening of the shift, to feel the delicate skin.

She began breathing faster. He reached up, then, to untie the neck of her shift, letting it fall off her shoulders and slide to her hips. He cupped her breasts and began playing with her nipples, the touch making them hard and erect. She reached to unbuckle his belt, letting it drop heavily to the floor, his kilt following suit shortly thereafter. In that moment, he was so overcome that he grabbed her and brought her abruptly to him, kissing her very deeply. His kiss left her breathless and panting for more. He continued his kiss down her neck to her shoulders, and then he leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, sighing in ecstasy as she reached to bring his head closer.

After her breasts had received ample attention, he rose to face her again, bringing his hands down to her plump backside, pushing her shift off her hips and squeezing her appreciatively. "My God, Claire, you have the loveliest round arse I have ever seen."

"Have you seen many?" she teased.

"Weel, no. But I canna imagine anyone else would have such a fine wee bum." He squeezed her again.

Claire reached toward him, touching him through his shirt. He was massive and extremely ready. Her breath caught for a moment as she felt him stiffen even further at her touch.

"Oh, Claire," he said, voice ragged with need. "My God, how I want you. Touch me, my love."

He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, displaying his body in all its splendid glory. He stepped back a little to admire her body and to let her look at him as well.

"Oh, my love. You are so beautiful. I want to fall at your feet and worship you," he said, eyes glistening with moisture as he placed one hand on her hip.

"Jamie, love. You are magnificent. God, I want you right now. I need you," she replied, breathless. She placed her hands on his chest, encircling his nipples with her thumbs.

In a second he was pressing her to him, smoothing his hands over her back and buttocks as she did the same to him. He leaned down and picked her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed, kissing her as he went. He laid her down gently, running his hand up her leg as he joined her on the bed.

"Sassenach, you are an angel, my beautiful dove. I want to please you and make you mine."

"I *am* yours, Jamie. Now and forever. Take me, love. Please," she said in a whimper as she guided his hand to the supple, moist flesh between her legs.

"Holy God!" Jamie said, moved beyond measure at the feeling of it. She moaned softly, reveling at the pleasure of his fingers on her.

"Jamie," Claire cried out. "I need you now. Oh God, take me, Jamie."

He looked at her, love flowing from him. He would pay her homage with his body and his love. He was hers and she was his. Tonight, they would be one flesh and they would never be alone again.

She pulled him on top of her and opened her legs invitingly. He wasn't sure, at first, how to position himself, but she took hold of him and guided him to her soft, wet flesh. At that moment, he knew instinctively what to do as he entered her with a smooth, powerful thrust.

Jamie groaned, "Oh, sweet Jesus!"

"Jamie!" Claire cried out in pleasure. He filled her so completely that it was almost overwhelming.

He moved tentatively at first to gauge her reaction, then more deliberately when he heard her moan softly and felt the movement of her hips in time with his rhythm. He thought that was a very good sign. "Thank God", he thought to himself. It seemed he would satisfy her after all. He continued his movements, reveling in the sensations her body awakened in him. She was so tight and wet and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

Claire was intoxicated by him. Her body had never responded like this before. Ever. It was as if they had been molded to fit perfectly, made of one flesh. His lovemaking was powerful and urgent and it wasn't long before she started to feel the tremors deep inside her, bringing her to the precipice.

Jamie felt her response and tensed as his own release began. As he spilled into her, he cried out as if his heart would break. He heard Claire's soft "Ahhhhhh" and felt her muscles contract around him.

When the last tremors had subsided, Jamie looked down at her, with unutterable tenderness and love. His seed was inside her now. She was his, and he was hers. They were now husband and wife in every way. He was filled with deep emotion, tears falling from his eyes, landing lightly on her breast.

"Oh, my love," Claire said, stroking his wet cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, Sassenach, I...I'm just so happy," he said with a catch in his throat. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her nipple before rolling to the side to lie next to her.

He sighed in contentment, laying his hand on her thigh. After a few moments he said, "Claire, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" she answered.

He suddenly felt shy, but asked anyway. "Did you like it?"

She smiled warmly at him, moving her hand to rest on his thigh. "Oh, Jamie. I did like it, very much."

"It seemed like you did, but I wasna sure. So I did it right?"

"Most definitely. You did it right." She smiled again at his innocence and joy washed over them both.

He reached out to put his hand on her swollen flesh. "Do you mind if I...feel it, Claire?"

"Of course you can feel anything you want. We are one flesh now, remember?"

He caressed her, marveling at the slippery, soft feel of her. He also felt his seed on her, and he was surprised at how much that excited him. "God, you are so beautiful, Claire. I want to fall on my knees and thank God for bringing you to me." He leaned down and kissed her very gently.

As they kissed, she reached down, taking him gently in her hand. She felt his heat and the remnants of their lovemaking. "Mmmm, you feel wonderful, Jamie."

"Are you happy then, Claire?" he asked, hopeful.

"Oh, yes. I'm so happy with you, love." She smiled up at him and took him into her arms. He rested his head on her chest, hearing the steady thump of her heartbeat. He placed his hand on one breast and, after a while, they both drifted off to sleep, filled with happy thoughts of each other and what they had just shared.

Sometime in the night, Jamie, having moved to his back while asleep, turned to her again and reached for her, wrapping his arms around her. He hadn't intended on waking her, but he felt her stir as she turned her head to smile languorously at him. Jamie smiled too, completely content with his new bride, and leaned to kiss her softly.

"I didna think it possible," he said, softly.

"What's that, my love?" She replied, caressing his arm as it lay over her.

"I didna think I could love you any more than I did before...but I do. I will love you even more each and every day, my Sassenach."

"Oh, Jamie," she said, turning to him and putting her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "I love you so much it scares me a little."

"Why would it scare you, love?" he asked, curious.

She took a moment, then responded. "Because now that I know I've found true love, I'm afraid of losing it...of losing you. What if it is all a dream?"

"Oh, love. My darling Claire. If it is a dream, I hope we never wake." He smiled, then, and an answering smile warmed her own lips. She leaned to kiss him, showing him that she would live in this dream with him, forever.

After a moment, Jamie looked at her and said, with a sly grin, "Well, Mrs. Fraser, since we are both awake, would you like to practice again, just to get the way of it?"

"Mr. Fraser, I would be delighted. Come here, then." She pulled him to her and he rose above her.

As he moved over her, her legs wrapped around him. He entered her slowly, feeling the exquisite sensation of her around him as he moved toward her center. This time, he was not nervous, and was determined to pleasure her even greater than before. He began a rhythmic movement, listening closely to her sounds to gauge his progress. At one point in the proceedings, her soft cries became much louder, more intense. Suddenly, she rolled him over onto his back, straddling him and moving against him, mirroring his rhythm.

"Oh God, Sassenach!" He cried out, enjoying the novelty of her riding him. He instinctively reached for her hips, seeking a hand-hold for their movements. She rode him hard, eventually crying out triumphantly in a shudder of ultimate completion. She slumped over him in momentary exhaustion, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jamie said, musingly, "I did not know that women could..."

"Oh, yes we can, if the man's a very good lover...and, my God, Jamie, you certainly are."

He smiled then in triumph and the look on his face told her that he now considered it a personal mission to make sure that she climaxed every time they made love. She looked down at him in utter satisfaction, then her expression changed to an almost wicked grin.

"Now, let's see what I can do for you," she said, moving off of him.

"Aye? What do ye have in mind?"

"Hold still." She leaned down and kissed him deeply, putting his hands above his head. She began scooting down his body, leaving kisses along the way.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked, a scandalized expression on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She smiled, leaning down to put her tongue on his nipple, sucking gently before moving further down his body, tasting his skin and kissing him as she went.

He gave a little whimper at her ministrations.

"Do you want me to stop?" she said.

He looked at her as a grin crossed his face. "No! Please...don't stop!"

She smiled mischievously and bent back to her work. She continued her downward exploration, making her way to his still-ready cock. She took him into her mouth then, feeling him shudder and gasp with surprise. He had never felt anything quite so strange and so very wonderful. He moaned with delight at the novelty of it. Soon he was in a frenzy of need and lust, writhing beneath her skilled hands and mouth. Suddenly, he convulsed and gasped in an overwhelming flood of emotion, punctuated by his powerful, pulsating release.

A few moments later, when his breath finally calmed, he spoke a few words in Gaelic.

Claire moved up beside him, looking at him with a satisfied smile. "What did you say?"

He looked at her in amazement. "I said, I thought my heart was going to burst."

She smiled warmly at him and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth, laying down beside him, utterly content. His look of incredulous amazement morphed into a sweet smile, which softened as he drifted into sleep. She looked over at him, knowing from his expression that she had served him well.

Claire laid there thinking of her new life and new husband. Jamie was wonderful. He was an amazing, attentive lover, despite lack of experience - perhaps that was exactly why he was good at it. He simply gave all of himself when he made love to her. There was no holding back. Her body and soul were his now. And he was hers. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard him whisper a faint, "I love you, mo nighean donn," and felt a soft touch on her dark curls.

In the very wee hours of the morning, when the sky was still dark, she hazily came to the surface of consciousness. She was surrounded by a very large, very warm, Scot. He had gathered her in front of him, holding her spoon fashion in the night. One hand was limp on her breast and she suddenly became aware of something else, not so limp, pressed against her backside. As she noticed that, she also noticed that his steady breathing had ceased, and the hand on her breast squeezed softly.

She reached behind her, placing her hand on his hip, acknowledging her own wakefulness. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Sassenach, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake." She answered, pressing her rear into him further in illustration.

She heard a groan as he made it quite clear what he was about, grinding into her bottom again.

"Again?" she whispered, amused.

"Mmm. Sassenach, I don't think I'll ever tire of it. I've waited 23 years for you, after all, and I have a lot of time to make up for."

She smiled to herself at that. She grabbed the hand that still rested on her breast and brought it down between her legs. It was obvious that she wanted him too. She heard another groan from behind her and another push of his hips. She turned her head slightly saying, "You know...there are many ways we can make love. For instance," she said pushing her hips into him again, "you could take me right now, just like this."

"Really, Sassenach? Show me," he said, eagerly.

She raised her leg, just a bit, and scooted her bottom up until his cock sprang free, the tip just pressing against her.

"Ah, I see," he said, while positioning and guiding himself to her entrance.

"Now," she said, breathless, "you just roll your hips and push up." He did. She gasped at the sensation.

"Are you ok, Claire?" he said, worried.

"Oh, Jamie...it's so good. Just like that, love. Keep going just like that."

Jamie got the hang of it very quickly and found that he enjoyed it quite a lot. Once he got his rhythm going, he put his hand on her hip, using it to leverage for deeper penetration. It must have worked because she was moaning and whimpering, moving her body against him as he moved within her.

After a few minutes, she cried out, "Jamie! Oh God!" and he felt the spasms within her, stroking him until he could no longer hold back. He pumped into her fiercely a few more times and his release began. He cried out in his turn, almost painfully, as the explosion reached deep within her womb. She must have felt it too because she gasped as his seed filled her, deep in her core.

Later, when they both had recovered, he moved very slightly again, inside her, eliciting a sigh.

"Sassenach?"

"Yes, Jamie.."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy," he said, squeezing her tightly to him.

She smiled and said, "Nor have I, love. Nor have I."

They spent the rest of the night still joined, his arms locked around her.

Near dawn, Jamie rose to use the privy closet. On his way back, he noticed Claire was coming to the surface of consciousness, looking so lovely with her hair all disheveled, one breast peeking out from the quilt. She had one leg thrust out of the covers, enticing him. They had made love all night long, and he still - STILL - wanted her as much, if not more than each time before. The sight of her now roused him, yet again, and he thought briefly, "does it ever stop, the wanting?"

He looked at her for a moment, then he had an idea. He slowly pulled back the quilt, exposing his beautiful love in all her glory. He hoped this would please her as much as it had pleased him last night. He bent down and gently spread open her thighs, looking at her laid out before him. He bent to kiss her softly in that sensitive spot.

She was waking now, suddenly aware of the sensations down below. It felt so good, having his mouth on her, tongue caressing her sensitive flesh. "Mmmmmmm," she moaned. "Jamie...that's...oh, that's...goooood."

She reached down, running her fingers through his red curls, holding his head in place as he continued his efforts. She felt him moan in turn, the vibrations of his deep voice running through her body like electricity. He increased his efforts, sensing the tremors building up in her flesh. She pressed his head still further to her center and, at last, convulsed in an explosion of ecstasy. His effect on her body was so powerful that it took a long time before she came to her senses again.

Finally, Jamie moved up to lie next to her, holding her around the waist.

"Good morning, Mrs. Fraser," he said, smiling.

She sighed, stretching languorously in blissful satisfaction. "Yes, it most definitely *is* a good morning, my lad."

They laid there for a few minutes more. Suddenly Claire's eyes opened and a puzzled look came onto her face.

"What is it, love?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, didn't Mr. Gowan say that there had to be "witnesses" to our consummation in order for our marriage to be legal?"

"Aye, the lads downstairs would have to attest to it."

"If so, wouldn't someone have "checked in" with us earlier to see if we had actually done it? I wonder why no one did."

Jamie thought for a moment. "I dinna know for sure, Sassenach," he said, a grin forming on his face, "but if I had to guess, I'd say they could probably hear us from downstairs."

"Hear us? Whatever do you...oh my God!" she exclaimed as realization dawned.

"We did rather...enjoy ourselves, did we not?" he said.

"Yes, we certainly did. Was I too noisy?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

"If you were, I didna mind a bit, Sassenach. In fact," he added, "I enjoyed that part quite a lot."

She smiled and said, "You know, I seem to recall some rather loud noises coming from you as well, my lad." They both smiled again, basking in their mutual enjoyment of each other.

A few minutes later, Jamie said, "Well, I guess we should get dressed, Sassenach, and go down to breakfast. One look at you and no one will doubt our union. You look as if it was quite a ride. If that doesn't convince them, I don't know what will."

She cuffed him on the arm. "Jamie, you look rather rough around the edges yourself, you know."

"Aye, my love. They will all know the truth of it because, Claire, I am very happy." He smiled and kissed her gently, but thoroughly on her still-swollen lips.


	9. The Raid

**Chapter 9: The Raid**

After breakfast, the rent party prepared to head out. Dougal had arrived back only an hour before after breaking the bad news to Randall of Claire's marriage. He was anxious to get out of the area as quickly as possible to avoid whatever wrath might be coming from that direction. He had decided to turn back towards Leoch, given the circumstances.

Once on the road, they set a deliberate pace, stopping at the remaining villages along the way, pausing at taverns each night to sleep. Jamie and Claire enjoyed their new-found intimacy and the freedom to express it. They hung on each other's every word, gave each other secret touches and sweet kisses during the day, and at night they made passionate love. Sometimes, they would sneak away from the group on the road to find some private spot in a grassy meadow or forest floor where they could love each other again.

After one such occasion, when they had rejoined the group, Murtaugh rode up next to Jamie and said, softly, "It looks like marriage suits ye, lad, 'tho you look like a wild deer at the end of rutting season."

Jamie grinned broadly. "Aye, weel, she certainly has that effect on me, Murtaugh." He looked over at Claire. "And I wouldna have it any other way."

Murtaugh gave him a slight smile and a wink, then reined on ahead.

A few nights later, they set up camp near a rocky outcropping. There were no inns or taverns within a day's ride, so they had to rough it for the night. The men all sat around the fire telling stories and eating the supper that Murtaugh had fixed. Claire learned, to her surprise, that he was actually quite a good cook.

Jamie and Claire sat just outside of the circle with Claire leaning back against Jamie's chest, his arms wrapped around her and his legs on either side of her. His chin rested on her right shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, I love that fine fat arse wedged between my thighs, Sassenach. I want to ride that sweet arse till morning."

She turned her head just slightly, smiling mischievously. "Oh do you now? And how to you plan to manage that with 20 men sitting right next to us?" she replied.

"Oh, I have a plan. First, I'll..." he began, but was interrupted by a loud noise. He jumped up to his feet, pulling Claire up with him. He put his face close to hers and said, "It's a raid, Sassenach. Go hide behind that fallen tree and don't come out until I come get you."

He moved off towards the wagons where he heard the commotion. Claire ran behind the log as instructed, breath heaving in fear. She heard sounds of apparent struggle near the wagons and after a few minutes, she heard Jamie walk back with the other men into the camp.

She looked tentatively out from behind the log and called out, "Jamie?"

He looked over to her and said, "Sassenach! It's ok, lass. You can come out now. Yer safe." She ran to him and he hugged her with great vigor.

She studied his animated expression. "Jamie, you look like you actually enjoyed that."

"Aye, Sassenach. 'Twas naught but a raid. It's all in fun. They didna mean to kill us."

"Fun?" she said, incredulous, "I will never understand you highlanders."

"Och, Claire. Dinna fash. You're safe here with me. I promised you the protection of my body, remember?" he said, a sly look forming on his face.

"Yes...but," she started.

His face took on a look of calculated mischief. "And speaking of my body, Sassenach, I think it is time to retire so I can protect you properly with it." He smiled and grabbed her, pulling her roughly to his body. Then he kissed her deeply.

After she caught her breath she said, "Jamie! What has got into you?"

"The question is, what is going to get into *you*?" he grinned, excitedly.

"Jamie!" she looked at him, shocked at his behavior.

"Oh Sassenach, when a man fights it gives him a terrible cockstand after." He demonstrated this by pushing his hips into her skirt.

"I can feel that. But why?"

"Excitement of the chase, I suppose. All I know is it almost always happens. And now," he said grinning, "I actually have someone to help me take care of it. Come on, Sassenach. Let's go to bed." He led her by the hand through the woods to a flat rock, just outside the clearing. He had laid down soft moss and leaves to make a sort of pallet for them to sleep on. He reached for her and pulled her down to lay on their makeshift bed beside him.

He wasted no time. His hands immediately started pushing up the front of her skirts, caressing her soft thighs as he made his way up to the slippery cleft between her legs.

"Lord, it's as slippery as waterweed," he said, stroking the part in question.

"Jamie!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "The others will hear!"

He stopped her protests with his mouth as he continued his efforts beneath her skirts.

After a moment he whispered, "Dinna fash, Sassenach, it's my husbandly duty to satisfy you,

after all," he grinned slyly. "The men won't begrudge me that. At least...not a lot."

"But..." she started, but the only sound that came after was a moan in response to his hard cock, placed in her hand. "Christ, Jamie!"

"See, lass? I told ye. Now, how about ye help me relieve my suffering?"

She did. Her legs parted and he swiftly took her, rocking back and forth with a force that made her back rub roughly on the flat rock. She didn't care, though. All that she knew was the exquisite feeling of him inside her, riding her to oblivion. She was so excited by this time that she couldn't contain her cries of pleasure. He swallowed some with his kisses, and when he couldn't hold off any longer, he had his release, shattering him until he fell heavily onto her chest. She cried out into his shirt, hoping to muffle the sound, as her own climax pulsed through her and through him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing him deeper into her in order to keep the connection.

His breath was hot on her ear as he whimpered, "Claire."

After the final tremors abated, she loosened her grip on him and let her legs fall to the rock. He rolled to the side and began discreetly pulling her skirt down, for modesty's sake, drawing her close.

"God, Claire," he said, stroking her cheek with his callused hand, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The way your pale skin gets all flushed when I love you. The sounds you make when I take ye fierce. The feel of yer heartbeat quickening when I touch ye. Oh, Claire. You do kill me wi' loving ye."

Claire looked up at him with love, eyes full of unshed tears. "Jamie, my love. Oh, how I do love you."

She relaxed into his embrace and they held each other close as they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Return to Leoch

**Chapter 10: Return to Leoch**

The rent party had been on the road for almost a week on their way back to Leoch when they finally reached the gates of the great castle. They had been riding nonstop for the last two days as Dougal was anxious to get back.

Jamie and Claire were torn between joy and fear. On one hand, they relished the thought of going back to civilization and sleeping (or not sleeping) in a warm bed with all the comforts that they were denied in the short time they had been together. On the other hand, there were complications that awaited them at the castle. How would the news of their marriage be received? Jamie had his doubts. He knew that Collum would be none too pleased about it because he secretly wanted Jamie would be his heir. With an English wife, the chances of that happening now were slim to none.

And then there was Leery. The girl, a wee bonny lass, had no real claim on Jamie, but he was very much aware of her interest. He knew she would be rather put out about his new marriage to Claire. He hoped that there wouldn't be a scene, as the lass had a reputation for vengeance against those who would thwart her. In any case, for his part, he was over the moon with happiness over his new wife. He loved her deep down into his soul. She was the breath of his body and no one or nothing would stand between him and his love.

Claire had her own reservations about going back. While she relished the thought of returning to Leoch as Jamie's wife, with all of the advantages that may afford them, she was also cognizant of the fact that she was English, and Jamie's uncle Collum may not take kindly to the this marriage. She also knew that there were many young girls around Leoch that would likely want to scratch her eyes out, or worse, for taking Jamie off the market. She would have to speak to Jamie about her fears and she hoped he would agree to keep her close to him as much as possible.

The group finally stopped in the courtyard within the castle walls of Leoch. Claire was dead-tired and slumped on the saddle in front of Jamie. Jamie hopped nimbly off of Donas and caught Claire in his arms as she slid off of the horse. He held her close in his arms and gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry, love, I'll get you somewhere to rest soon."

Behind him he heard the rapturous calls of Mrs. Fitz welcoming the group back home. After greeting Rupert and Murtaugh warmly, she came up to Jamie, patting him on the shoulder in welcome. "Jamie, lad. Whatever is wrong with the wee lassie?" she said, looking at Claire, still limp in Jamie's arms.

"She is very tired, Mrs. Fitz. It has been a rough ride for the poor lass. Oh, and one other thing..." he paused for effect, "she has also married me!" Mrs. Fitz shouted with joy and gave effusive congratulations to both the bride and groom and assured them that they'd have the best room in the castle for their quarters. He hastily instructed a couple of her maids and footmen on what to do.

"By the time you get Claire up to the 3rd floor tower room - ye know the one, Jamie - it will be all ready for ye. I'll also have someone bring up some food for you and leave ye to rest." The last sentence was punctuated with a wink and a sly grin. They'd probably receive a lot of knowing looks over the next few days. Jamie didn't mind at all. He was proud of his marriage and all of the benefits that came with it.

After greeting various stable boys, the blacksmith, and Auld Alec, Jamie slowly made his way through the castle, with Claire in his arms, amid curious looks and whispers. It was certain that the news of their marriage had spread by now, as such things do within the castle. He was even more certain of it when he glimpsed a teary eyed Leery out of the corner of his eye as he turned the corner and mounted the stairs. There was no help for it. The lass would have to get past it. He belonged to Claire now, heart, body, and soul.

They finally made their way to their assigned quarters. Mrs. Fitz had been true to her word. The room was very clean and decorated with beautiful white flowers and greenery everywhere. She really outdid herself. He carried Claire over to the bed and laid her down on it, turning back to the doorway where a maid had just come in bearing a tray of food. Good 'ole Mrs. Fitz. She really was a marvel. He would have to thank her effusively when he saw her next.

"Is there anything else ye be needin' Mr. McTavish?" the serving maid asked.

"No. Thank ye. All that is needful now is peace, quiet, and no disruptions. Please be sure that we are not disturbed for any reason. My wife is tired and needs her rest."

The maid curtsied and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Jamie bolted the door so that there would truly be no interruptions. He wanted Claire to rest, but he also hoped that they would get a chance to enjoy other activities as well, once she felt better. He smiled to himself at the thought, already picturing how it would be.

He walked back over to the bed and sat next to her prostrate form. "Claire, love. Let me get ye out of yer gown. Will ye eat a bit before ye go to sleep?" he said as he caressed her cheek. She looked blearily up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, I'll try. Will you help me?"

He helped her out of her gown, down to her shift, then he brought over the tray of bread and roasted chicken and fed her bites as they talked softly. Once she had filled her belly, she sighed in contentment and rested her head on Jamie's lap, quickly drifting off to sleep. Once Claire had been asleep for a few minutes, Jamie quietly slipped out from under her and pulled the quilt over her sleeping form. He would rest very soon, but first, he had a wee errand to run that was very important. He was going to get his new wife a wedding ring. He wanted that symbol on her finger for all to see. It wasn't about ownership or staking a claim on her, but it was a symbol of their commitment to each other and their love. As he stood in the doorway, he looked at his beautiful love and thanked God that she was really his.

A little while later, Jamie snuck quietly back into the room. Claire was starting to stir, but he could tell she was still very tired. He quickly undressed and crossed the room to their bed, slipping under the covers to lay next to her. She was warm and soft as he put his arm around her. Sensing him, she scooted back into him, giving a soft sigh of contentment. Jamie held her even closer, not wanting to let go of the loving warmth he felt with her body next to him. Without him willing it, his body started to rouse to her then. Just the act of feeling her against him caused him to emit a soft groan of need.

Jamie began caressing her body, which was still clad in her shift, from shoulder to waist to hip and to thigh, savoring every curve of her body. He softly stroked her this way over and over again, very gently as not to wake her.

She had started coming to consciousness as he caressed her, feeling so safe and warm in the arms of her love. "Mmmm," she said, enjoying his attentions.

"I'm sorry, lass. I didna mean to wake ye," Jamie said. "Ye just look so beautiful laying there with yer hair curled all around yer face and yer sweet, soft body..." He couldn't continue as he was overcome with emotion. He continued to caress the lines of her body.

"Jamie. I've missed you. Where did you go?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Ah, love. Weel, I wanted to get ye a wee wedding gift. I didna have a chance to do so on the road."

"A wedding gift? Oh Jamie!" she said with happiness. "But...I haven't given you anything yet."

"Aye, you have, Sassenach. You've given me yer love, yer body, and everything ye are," he said.

"So have you, love."

He smiled warmly at her, then reached under his pillow to where he had placed the gift. He pulled out a small bag, reached into it, and pulled out a beautiful ring. It was silver, in the Scottish interlace style. He had engraved it with words that she wouldn't yet understand. Someday he would tell her what those words meant.

He held the ring up to show her, her eyes growing large. "Oh, Jamie! It's so beautiful!"

"Will you wear it, Claire?"

"Oh, of course I will! I am so happy!" she said as tears welled in her eyes. She kissed him then with all of the love she felt in that moment. After a while, he took her hand and kissed it, slipping the ring on her 4th finger. He then brought her hand back up to his lips and kissed the ring.

"My love, my wife, my Claire. You've made me so happy! I love seeing you wear my ring."

Claire reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "I am your wife and you are my husband, always. Make love to me, Jamie. I need you."

"Are you sure you...?"

"Yes, Jamie. I'm sure. Come to me," she said as she enfolded him in her arms.

He was gentle. Paying court to her with loving kisses on her face and neck. His hands smoothed down her body then came back up pulling her shift up as they went. After he divested her of her shift, his hands returned to her, caressing her skin very lightly from shoulder to breast, stomach and thigh. She shivered with the sensuous feel of his hands on her.

"Jamie..." she sighed. "I need you."

"Aye, love. All in good time. I want to savor ye first," he replied as his lips made their way down her body. She giggled as his lips settled on the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs and she could feel him smile.

"Ye like that, don't ye?" he looked up briefly at her, mischievously.

"Oh, yes." she said, breathless.

He continued his ministrations below, reaching her center with his tongue and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips. "That's so...ahhhh," she sighed.

He increased his efforts until she was panting deeply and he could tell she was very near the precipice. He was getting near to it as well, as her sounds of pleasure always spurred him on. He gave her flesh one last kiss before making his way back to her face, kissing her deeply.

"Oh, Jamie. You feel so good against me."

"Claire, I love it when ye writhe beneath me like that. 'Tho if ye keep doing that, I willna last much longer."

"You'd better get on with it then." She wrapped her legs around him, bringing his cock towards her willing flesh. He entered her then, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up to sit on his lap.

She moaned in pleasure at the change in position. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rocked her on his lap. She began moving her hips along with his rhythm and they both began breathing heavier with the exertion.

"Jamie! Oh, my...Jamie!" Claire cried out as she gently rode the waves of his love.

"Sassenach, I love ye. Oh, how I love ye. Come with me now, my love. Come with me!" he said as he squeezed her tighter to him. He began to shudder with a triumphant exultation.

Claire, feeling the tremors of his peak within her body, soon found her own release. The pulses of pleasure within her stroked his need, sending them both to the edge of oblivion in the raptures of love.

When at last they settled next to each other on the bed, they fell into a sort of stupor, fueled by love and the fatigue of the past weeks. Jamie cradled her in his arms and sighed softly, "Sorcha, Mo Chridhe."

"What does that mean?" he heard her whisper, barely audible.

"Claire, my love," he replied as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Claire awoke to the sight of Jamie, sitting cross-legged in the bed facing her. She jumped a little at this startling tableau.

"Sorry, Sassenach. I didna mean to frighten ye. I just wanted to look at you sleeping so sweetly," he said reaching out to touch her bare arm.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it. Aren't you cold sitting there naked like that?" she asked.

"Ach, no. You'll find, Sassenach, that I have a furnace within me, always burning."

"Is that so? And what, pray tell, stokes that fire within you, my lad?" she asked, mischievously, reaching out to touch his thigh.

"Weel," he said, gulping, "what yer doing right now certainly helps. Lord!"

After a few moments, Claire released him, much to his dismay. Her face became serious.

"Jamie...I love being here with you at Leoch, but..." she started, not knowing how to continue.

"What is it, Sassenach?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I'm a little worried about what people are going to think of me being here as your wife. I mean..." she hesitated, "Collum and the clansmen and...Leery."

Jamie saw the worry in her eyes, particularly when she said "Leery."

"Och, lass. Ye dinna have to worry about that. I'll sort out Collum and the others. It isna anyone's business who I marry for that matter and if they have a problem wi' it, then to hell wi' 'em."

Claire studied him closely. He meant it. He didn't care about being Laird of Leoch. He didn't care what anyone thought. But was he sure he wanted to be with her, given what, or rather who, was available to him at the castle?

"And Leery?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"What about her, Claire? She's naught to ye, my love. She's just a wee misguided lass who has no claim on me at all. None, do you hear me?"

He grabbed her, then, and kissed her hard on the mouth. After a few moments, he broke away, breathless and said, more gently, "Ye are my one true love, Claire. Only you, as I've said before. It will always be you and no other."

Claire smiled then, reassured at his devotion. "I'm so glad, Jamie. I'm a bit worried, though, that she or some of the other moon-eyed girls will try to come between us. You don't know the power of that kind of infatuation."

He smiled, ruefully. "Don't I? In any case, dinna fash, Sassenach. I will keep ye close to me whenever possible and when I canna, Mrs. Fitz can serve that purpose. Believe me, nothing gets by Mrs. Fitz."

Claire had no doubt that Mrs. Fitz would be a formidable companion. That cheered her up a bit and she smiled warmly at him. Her fears now assuaged, she reached out to touch him again, tugging gently to bring him closer. He moved to rest his body over her.

Claire smiled sweetly up at him and said, as she wrapped her arms around him, "Now, my love. Come show me all your heart."


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

Claire and Jamie spent a pleasant few weeks at Leoch. Claire was honing her medical skills by acting as healer for the castle. Jamie continued to work with the horses, which is where he felt he belonged. So far, nothing unusual had happened.

To their surprise, Collum was relatively accepting of their union, if not exactly thrilled. He didn't shout or show anger. He only looked at Jamie resignedly and said, "Weel, if you're wed and happy, then I'll no argue with it."

Jamie had bowed with respect and left the room feeling some sense of relief. If the Laird didn't object, then he hoped that would sway the others. He knew Dougal was happy about it, but only because it got him what he wanted.

One afternoon, Jamie went down to the surgery to see how Claire was faring. When he found

her, she was bent over the table in the center of the room, head bowed and hands braced on the edge of the table. He knew at that moment that something was wrong. He rushed to her side, startling her, when he said, "Sassenach, what is the matter, love?" His face showed deep concern as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jamie," she said, turning into his arms, "oh, Jamie. It was horrible." She began sobbing softly into his shirt.

"Tell me what has upset ye so, Claire."

"Jamie, I...I don't want to bother you with this, but I'm really scared," she said, straightening her shoulders as if to brace herself for what was to come.

"Tell me, my love. What troubles ye?" Jamie said, stroking her cheek.

"Well, today I heard a few of the kitchen maids talking as I was passing by the kitchens. They're saying that I'm a witch! Me. Why on earth would they say that?" She continued, "Anyway, they were saying that I was very strange and that I had bewitched you into marrying me. They said that I would go after their men next."

"Claire, oh my sweet love. Dinna be worrit about those lasses. They're just hateful girls who dinna have any sense about them. They canna hurt you," Jamie replied soothingly.

"Jamie, that's not all of it. I heard them make plans. Terrible plans for me. They have it all worked out, Jamie. This has gone way beyond childish pranks. They're going to have me arrested, Jamie. They said they were going to tell Father Bain and the local authorities that I am a witch. Apparently the good father doesn't care for me overmuch. From what I hear, he's the type to take advantage of this kind of opportunity to get rid of me. I was talking with Mrs. Fitz the other day and she told me a story of something that happened in the village 10 years ago. They burned a woman as a witch, Jamie! They burned her!"

She was shaking as she said the last and Jamie squeezed her tightly to him both to comfort her and to keep himself from shaking. Jamie knew she was different. In his eyes, that is what made her so special. She was very headstrong and smart. Fearless in her own way, while still maintaining a certain vulnerability that touched him to his core. She was his Sassenach. His beautiful, strange, wonderful love. And he had to protect her, no matter what.

"Claire, it's true that people around here have superstitions, some of them deeply rooted. They talk of fairies and witches, demons and the like. Most of them havna been more than a mile from where they were born, so the traditions and superstitions of generations have endured in this place. They are afraid of what they dinna understand. And, weel, you are not a usual woman."

Jamie looked at her then with an expression that she didn't quite recognize. He was very articulate in his explanation, but as he spoke he seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"What is it, Jamie? What are you thinking?" she asked, nervously.

"I dinna ken exactly how to describe it. Let me think on it and we can talk of it another time."

Claire didn't quite know what to make of that, but she wanted to focus on the problem at hand.

"One more thing, Jamie."

"Yes?"

"When I saw the group of girls, there was one that seemed to be leading the others - riling them up, I guess you could say. It was...Leery."

Jamie's eyes got wide. "I was afraid of that, Sassenach. Lord, why do these lasses always have to be so much trouble. Unfortunately, Sassenach, this wouldna be the first time she has done something like this. And that didna turn out well..."

"What happened? Tell me," Claire said, eyes pleading.

"I dinna want to tell ye, love. Let us just say it wasna good. I think it best that we leave Leoch for a while. I dinna want to take the chance that something might happen to ye."

Claire looked truly frightened, but at the same time, a bit relieved at the thought of distancing herself from Leery. "Really, Jamie? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Sassenach. It's my duty to protect ye, remember? Besides, I was thinking that it might be time to go home...to Lallybroch. After all, I need to present the new Lady of Lallybroch to my family."

"Your family? Jamie, are you sure?"

"Aye. It's time, Claire. Time to go home." With that, he smiled warmly and embraced her again, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Now, my love, let us go up to our chamber and plan for our journey. And maybe also..." he said, grinning.

She knew what he was thinking. She was thinking it too. Now more than ever she needed the reassurance of his arms, his body, and his love.

They went to their chamber and bolted the door. They spoke briefly of the journey to Lallybroch. It would take them several days to get there. Jamie said he'd make the arrangements first thing in the morning and they would be off by the afternoon.

"The sooner the better, I say," Claire said as she began undressing for bed.

Jamie watched her start to untie her laces and offered his services on that account. He began undoing them, thinking fondly of other times he had performed this duty.

"Do you remember the first time I did this, Sassenach?"

"Of course. How could I ever forget our wedding night? My God, you were magnificent!" she said, face full of excitement at the memory.

"Oh, aye? I seem to recall that you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and when you were naked, oh Lord, I thought I might faint with the wanting."

By this time, Jamie had removed her gown and was starting to ruck up her shift. Claire decided fair was fair and she quickly removed his belt, kilt, and shirt with a practiced hand, borne of many encounters with her beautiful Jamie.

"Do you want me now?" she asked, mischievously.

It was quite obvious by this point that he did. He didn't answer in words, but kissed her deeply as he lifted her up. His hands were holding her legs up so that she straddled his hips. He walked over to the wall with her and pushed her roughly against it, still holding her up with his strong arms. She squeaked with excitement at this passionate display.

"I guess that's a yes, then," she said, smiling between kisses.

In answer, he entered her abruptly, pressing her harder against the wall. The stones dug into her back, but she didn't care. All that mattered at that moment was the joining of their bodies and their souls. He moved in her powerfully and she moved with him in answer. The rhythmic pounding of her flesh made her feel powerful, like she could take on the world. He was telling her that, together, they could conquer any foe. As one.

When at last they had found their release, Jamie carried her to bed, where they slept soundly, dreaming of each other and the future that was ahead of them.

Early in the morning, Claire awoke to the sound of bustling. Jamie was there, helping their chamber maid pack up a large trunk with her clothes. He must have rose very early because he had packed up nearly everything already. Granted, they didn't possess much. As it turned out, Jamie had decided that they would get on the road early in the day and had made all of the preparations to do so. By 10 o'clock in the morning, they were on the horse and on their way to their future.

They rode hard, stopping only to eat, rest and sleep. At the end of the third day, they camped near a stream, just a day's ride from home. Jamie looked at Claire across the campfire and that strange expression came upon his face again. The same one he had in her surgery, just a few days ago.

"What is it, love?" Claire asked, concerned.

Jamie replied, measuredly, "Weel, I was just thinking..." he stopped for a moment, not quite sure how to go on. "I've been meaning to ask ye..."

"Yes?"

Jamie scratched his head, reluctant to speak. "Weel, Sassenach...as you said, there are rumors about ye...not that I believe them, mind you. But..."

"Am I really so strange as all that, Jamie? Do *you* think I'm a witch?" she said, incredulously.

"Ach, no. I dinna think you're a witch. But I do think there's something about ye that is unusual. Or perhaps unique?"

Claire started getting very nervous. Was it really that obvious? She knew there would come a time where she would have to tell him. All of it. But she wasn't sure she was ready. Would she ever be ready?

"Yes, perhaps. Is there something about me that makes you say so?" she asked.

"I dinna know exactly how to describe it, to tell ye the truth. But ye seem to know things. You are so brave and headstrong. You are the equal to any man, sure of yerself. Ye dinna know how to cook or mend, but ye know how to perform surgery and heal with a skill that tells of long practice. And most of all," he paused briefly, collecting his thoughts, "when Murtaugh found ye, dressed so strangely, I could tell that something was a bit off, although I didna know what it was. All I knew was that I loved ye, even then, and nothing else mattered beyond that." He reached toward her, touched her cheek, and smiled at her lovingly.

Claire scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his knee, and said, "Jamie, there *is* something unusual about me. And I hope that you will still love me once you hear of it. I swear to you that what I tell you is the truth, my love. I swear it!" Her eyes were wide, willing him to believe her.

"Claire, I love ye. Don't ye know that? Nothing ye could say will change that fact," he said.

She reached for his hands, taking them into hers, and stared into the deep blue ocean of his eyes. She steeled herself, trying to think how best to start. Finally, she decided that she should just come straight out with it.

"Jamie...I'm...I'm from the future."

Jamie's hands tensed in her grasp, his grip almost painful. He saw her start and realized he must have hurt her. He relaxed his grip, but did not take his hands away. That was a good sign, she hoped. He hadn't pushed her away. She wondered how he would take the rest.

"I know it seems like a fairy story. I can hardly believe it myself. But it's true, Jamie. God knows it is true. I came here from two-hundred years in the future," she said nervously as she watched his eyes grow larger. "That's right. I came here from 1945."

Claire continued her story, telling him everything. He didn't speak at all the entire time she was talking. He just had a look of confused astonishment on his face, interspersed with moments of deep contemplation. When her story was done, she looked at him, anticipating the worst. Would he cast her aside as a mad woman? Would he leave without a word? She could only hope that he would let her down gently.

He sat there, unmoving, looking into the fire. At one point, a look of decision crossed his face and he slowly turned to look at her again. He didn't push her away as she had expected, but instead pulled her close, hugging her fiercely to him. He shook as he held her. Whether out of shock, fear, or something else, Claire did not know.

After what seemed like endless minutes, he pulled away from her, tears gleaming in his eyes, and gave her a look of deep tenderness the likes of which she had never seen.

"Claire...oh, my Claire. You've given me quite a shock. But...I...believe ye."

Claire let out an involuntary sigh of relief. She hugged him around the neck, squeezing hard for a moment, then backed away to look at him.

"Oh, my love. My sweet Jamie. You don't know how much I needed to hear that. I want you to know that I have never lied to you. What we have is real, Jamie. My love for you is the most real thing there is for me. I know now that I never really loved Frank. He was really a good man, but he wasn't you, my love. What I felt for him was more of an infatuation at first, brought on by his association with my uncle Lam. Later, after we wed, he acted more like a parent, scolding me for being an insolent child. He was never my true love, Jamie. He could never be you," she said, desperately wanting him to understand.

He smiled, then, kissing her gently on the lips. "Claire, I must ask ye...do ye want to go back? Back to yer time? You'd be safer there I think, from what you've told me."

"No, Jamie. I want to be wherever you are. And my world isn't always safer. We have had bloody wars, much more impersonal than what happens here. We have weapons that can kill hundreds within moments. While we do have a lot of modern conveniences like telephones and airplanes, not to mention running water, there's something that I would never have in my time."

"And what's that?" Jamie asked, curious.

"I wouldn't have you, Jamie. My love, my heart, my soul. None of it exists in that time. This," she said, moving closer to him, "is where I belong James Fraser."

She kissed him then, pouring out all of the love she felt inside her. He reciprocated in an increasingly passionate exploration of her. He wanted to possess her, to ensure that she would never want to leave him. He needed to make sure she knew that her place was always with him, no matter what.

With that in mind, he slowly brought her down to the ground, with him on top of her. He continued kissing her deeply and passionately, only briefly stopping to say, "I love you, mo nighean donn."

She moaned in pleasure as she felt him shift, lifting her skirts, and explore her with his hand. He found her willing flesh, wet with desire, and stroked her gently. She sighed softly in response. He moved his hand slightly down, cupping her, before plunging one finger inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, but quickly recovered, spreading her legs wide to aid his efforts. He continued probing and stroking her until he felt the tell-tale signs of impending climax. He stopped, then, knowing that he must have her. He must be inside her to claim her as his own, once and for all. After this, she would not have a reason to think of her old life.

He took her swiftly, plunging deep inside her as she cried out in wondrous pleasure. "Jamie! Yes! Oh, my love!"

"Aye," he said as his movements became increasingly more powerful and frantic, "Aye! Ye are mine, Sassenach! Do you hear me? Mine! And I willna let ye go. Ever!"

With this, they both shattered into each other, their willing flesh sated by their joining. They knew, though, that their hunger for each other would soon return. It always did.

Minutes later, Jamie rolled off of her and held her close. She turned her head to look at him with all the love she felt in her eyes. She smiled at him saying, "Do you really believe me, Jamie? Truly?"

"Aye, Sassenach. I do. For there is truth between us. We will always have truth and love and one day, God willing, a family of our own."

He placed his hand on her stomach, showing her the wish of his heart. Her hand joined his and they smiled at each other, dreaming of their future together. As one.


	12. Homecoming

**Chapter 12: Homecoming**

Just before sunset, Jamie and Claire stopped their horses on top of a hill, looking over a vast expanse of fields and heather. Jamie pointed to a structure in the distance and said, "See that, Sassenach? That is our home, Lallybroch."

She was touched that he considered it her home as well as his. She had never had a real home, traipsing all over the world with uncle Lam, then later, traveling throughout Europe during the war. She and Frank had never had a home together and even if they had, she didn't think it would really *feel* like home to her. Here, though, she could see herself happy. She imagined planting an herb garden where she would spend many hours with her plants. She could almost see Jamie working with the horses and their children running through the fields of heather, chasing after a big yellow dog. These visions brought a smile to her face.

Wherever Jamie was, that was home to her. But she knew how much Lallybroch meant to him and she wanted to do everything she could to make that dream a reality. She just hoped that his family would like her and even learn to love her as their own. That was what she wanted - to belong.

She smiled at him then, eyes misted with the emotion of the moment. "Jamie, it's beautiful! I'm so happy, my love."

He dismounted from the saddle and grabbed the reins of her horse, helping her down. He put his arms around her, pulling her to him, and gave her a sweet, loving kiss. That kiss felt like home.

They walked the rest of the way to Lallybroch until they came upon the front gate. Claire stopped Jamie before he could go through it.

Jamie looked at her, puzzled. "What's the matter, Claire?"

"It's just...well...do you think they'll like me, Jamie? Truly?" she asked.

"Och, I'm sure they will love you, Sassenach. Once they get to know you."

"I'm afraid, Jamie. I want so much to make this my home, but I'm worried what they'll say because I'm English."

"Yer forgetting, Sassenach, that *I* am Laird of this estate. *I* say what happens here. No one, save my sister, Jenny, would dare cross me."

From what Jamie had told her, Jenny was fierce and strong...and stubborn as a rock. All of the Frasers were. What would Jenny think?

As if divining her thoughts, Jamie said, "Jenny can be rather blunt and is not always trusting at first, but once you've won her over, she will be a fierce friend and sister to you."

"How do I win her over?" Claire asked, worriedly.

"Weel, don't let her push ye. She is strong in many ways, and admires that in others. Always be honest and true. She's protective of me, but if she sees how much you love me - truly and deeply - she will respect you all the more for it."

He smiled, then, and took her hand, leaving the horse by the fence. They walked together up to the front door and Jamie opened it, much to the surprise of a servant standing near the door.

Jamie turned to the frightened maid and said, "Tell Jenny and Ian that the Laird and his Lady have come home."

As the servant scuttled away, Jamie led Claire to the sitting room. It was full of bookshelves and rugs, a huge fireplace and two enormous dogs. They were snoozing on the hearth rug and Claire noticed that one was, indeed, big and yellow, just like in her daydream. Her womb clenched slightly as she thought again of her children playing with that dog. Yes, she would bear Jamie's children and they would have a real home, here at Lallybroch.

Jamie came up behind her as she was looking at the knick-knacks on the mantle and put his arms around her. His chin rested on her shoulder as he said, "Claire, this is your home now. You are my Lady. He squeezed her tighter, then his hands roamed down her hips as he kissed her neck.

"Jamie! What if someone sees us?" she said, not altogether unwilling to continue this interlude.

"We can do what we want in our own home and damn anyone who tries to stop me." He punctuated this statement by bringing one hand up to her breast as the other hand moved to her round arse, giving it a squeeze.

She squealed with delight and was about to turn around and return the favor when she heard someone say, "What do ye think yer doin' Jamie Fraser?"

Jamie looked up and big smile crossed his face as looked to the speaker. "Jenny!"

He stopped what he was doing and said, with mock incredulity. "If ye must know, I was going to make love to my wife." His face softened into a brilliant grin.

Jenny smiled, dark hair trickling down around her face. "Aye? Weel, I'm sure there is a better place to do that, ye dolt! Besides, ye will get splinters in yer arse from this knobbly floor. Believe me, I ken well enough." She winked at him and launched herself toward him in a warm embrace. Jamie held her tight against him.

As the two shared loving greetings, Claire kept out of the way, afraid to interrupt this idyllic scene. After a few moments, Jamie turned to look at her, holding out his hand in invitation. She reached for it and moved toward the pair.

Jamie brought Claire closer, clasping her hand solidly and said, "Jenny, I present my wife, Claire. Lady Broch Turrach."

Claire curtsied out of respect as Jenny eyed her suspiciously. Claire rose and looked Jenny in the eyes, willing her to respond favorably.

"Oh, Aye? Good evening to you, Claire. Welcome to our home," Jenny said, cautiously.

"Thank you very much, Jenny. Jamie has told me so much about you," Claire responded, as politely as possible.

Jenny was taken aback for a moment, just realizing that her new sister-in-law was English. "Aye? Weel, I canna say I've heard of ye, but then again, Jamie hasna graced us with his presence for a long while now."

She turned to Jamie and said, "Speaking of that, why did ye not at least write for all of these long months, Jamie? Ye could have at least told us ye were safe. And here we were worrit about ye, not knowing were ye dead or alive."

Jamie looked appropriately ashamed. "I ken, Jenny. I really do. But it wasna easy because of the Mackenzies. They had me working practically day and night at Leoch and then we went on the rent trip and..." he looked over at Claire and smiled.

"And then ye went off and got marrit, without a word!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Now, Jenny, ye know that love comes along as it will. Ye canna always predict it." He wrapped one arm around Claire's waist and pulled her closer to his side. "And as I told ye, there wasna time to write letters and such on the road. We didna want to wait to be together." Jamie looked at Claire lovingly, remembering their wedding day.

Jenny replied, face turning red with indignation, "Oh, I can see that. And here ye are, fornicating in the parlor with yer English wife, not carin' who sees ye!"

"Jenny, that's enough!" he said angrily. Silence ensued. After they both had calmed down a bit he continued, "Jenny, let's all sit down and talk calmly. We will tell ye the whole story if ye will just listen."

"Alright, I'll listen. But we should wait for Ian. He'll want to greet ye as well and hear of yer adventures." She looked pointedly at Claire, obviously including her as one of Jamie's "adventures."

Just then, a man came into the room, smiling brightly when he saw Jamie. He greeted them with tremendous warmth and hugged each of them, in turn. He seemed quite a contrast to Jenny. At least Ian didn't question their union or treat her any differently because she was English. She got the impression that Ian was a kind of kindred spirit and she knew that she would get along with him very well.

As they all sat, Jamie launched into his story, and quite a story it was. In true highland fashion, he told a dramatic tale of their adventures, mesmerizing everyone in the audience, even Claire, who had been part of all of the events he spoke of.

Afterward, Jenny, looking more composed and assured, turned to Claire and said, "Claire, I regret the way I treated ye before. It's clear from my brother's story that ye *do* love each other. I just want to protect him, ye see."

"Thank you, Jenny. I *do* understand. And..." she added, "I want you to know that I had no idea that Jamie was Laird of Lallybroch. I fell in love with him as a stable lad, which was all I needed." She wanted to make sure Jenny knew that this wasn't some bid for power or position. She didn't want to supplant Jenny and she hoped her new sister-in-law understood that.

Jamie looked lovingly at her as he put his arm around her, drawing her close. Their heads bent to each other for a brief moment as they smiled. It was at that moment that Jenny knew her brother had found his soul mate.

Jenny smiled warmly, a bit of moisture in her eyes. "Aye," she sniffed, "Weel, I'm sure ye will be wantin' a rest and a change of clothes. Mrs. Crook will take ye up to yer bed chamber and make sure ye have what ye need. We'll have supper ready in about an hour. In the mean time, ye can...rest." She winked at them and rose to her feet, padding off to the kitchen.

Up in the Laird's bedroom, Jamie stood with Claire next to the bed, holding her close, sighing in contentment.

Claire hesitated for just a moment, then said, "Well, that was...interesting. Do you think she has accepted me, then?"

"Aye. I'm surprised that she apologized, actually. She must really see that we are meant for each other." He leaned down and kissed her softly, but thoroughly, on the lips.

"We certainly are, my love," she said, putting her arms around his waist. Her hands started roaming down to his backside, squeezing slightly.

"Mmmm. Is that how it is then?" he asked, letting her continue her exploration, this time under his kilt.

"Yes, it is," she said, glancing briefly at the bed. "In fact, why don't we try out the Laird's bed right now? It looks rather inviting," she said, grabbing a certain portion of his anatomy.

His breath caught with the feeling of her hand on him. "Och, Aye. That sounds like the perfect idea, my love."

She let go of him and removed his clothes, one piece at a time. He returned the favor, divesting her of her garments rapidly. He led her by the hand to sit on the bed. She stretched luxuriantly back onto the pillows as he joined her.

"God, ye are so lovely, Claire. I canna look at ye and not want ye. In fact," he said, "I want to ravage ye on the spot!"

He lunged at her and she squealed in delight. He covered her with his body and began kissing her deeply on the mouth. "How about we finish what we started downstairs?" he said, breathlessly.

"What do you have in mind?" Claire replied.

"Weel...some of this..." he said, as he bent to take one nipple into his mouth. After a few moments his head rose slightly and he moved down to her stomach, "...and this..." He kissed her stomach and flicked his tongue into her belly button, eliciting a giggle. Then he moved further down until his face rested between her legs. He looked up at her along the lines of her body and said, "...and this." He bent his head and tasted her, reaching underneath to take hold of her arse.

She panted and moaned a little in appreciation of his attentions. Breathless, she said, "I-Is that all?"

"Not even close." With that, he flipped her over onto her stomach and smacked her bottom soundly. She cried out, not in pain, but in excitement.

"Oh...Now what are you going to do?" she said, looking over her shoulder at him with a seductive smile.

"Now, Sassenach, I'm going to plow you hard until supper time." He pulled her up to her knees, pushed her head down and entered her with such force that she screamed.

Her scream was one of pure pleasure, though, and she reassured Jamie of that fact by crying out, "Yes, Jamie! Yes!"

He continued thrusting harder and deeper, an inexorable invasion of pure sensation. He panted with the effort and sweat dripped from his forehead onto Claire's back.

"Oh, God. Claire!"

In answer, she let out a cry as she moved on him, doubling the sensation with opposite friction. It was enough to bring them both over the edge.

"Jamie, come to me now! I will come with you, my love. Now!" Their bodies seemed to explode at that moment. Their gasping breath, a testament to the power of their joining.

Jamie collapsed onto her, pinning her to the bed. He couldn't move for several moments, thoroughly spent and drunk in the aftermath of their love. After a while, he was finally able to move to the side, breath still short, but slowing. Jamie's weight had pressed her deeply into the feather mattress, but now she recovered, turning onto her back. She was gasping for breath, but otherwise elated.

Jamie looked at her lovingly, placing one large, warm hand on her stomach. "Claire, I love you with all that I am. With all that I will ever be." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, saying, "You are my Lady. My Claire. Welcome home, my love."

She rolled to face him. "And I love you, my Lord Broch Turrach, forever and always."


	13. Making Plans

**Chapter 13: Making Plans**

Claire and Jamie spent the next three weeks acclimating to their new life at Lallybroch. Most days, Jamie and Ian poured over the financial records, saw to the horses, met with their tenants and made various repairs around the estate.

One day, the two men were inspecting the old broch, or tower, from which the estate got its name. One whole side of the structure had caved in and Jamie couldn't imagine how the second floor was still standing. The whole structure was leaning, just a bit, looking for all the world like the mast of a sinking ship.

"D'ye think it worth the effort to fix this old pile of stones, Ian?" Jamie asked his brother-in-law.

Ian eyed the structure dubiously. "I dinna ken. Parts of it are salvageable, I think. The stairs need to be reinforced and the floors will need to be leveled. The worst part iis that back wall. I suppose we could brace the floor above and rebuild that portion of the wall. Maybe that will help the leaning as well. What did ye have in mind for it, Jamie? I thought it a lost cause."

"Weel, I had thought to convert it into a surgery and storeroom for Claire. I mean, she can do some of her work in the house, but with all the bustle of bairns, tenants, servants, and dogs, it is difficult for her to work in peace," Jamie said.

"Aye, I see. It is quite a gallant thing to do for yer lady." Ian studied him thoughtfully before continuing. "So, Jamie. It seems Claire is something special, isn't she? I mean, she's verra bonny, to be sure, and is obviously head over heels for ye. But I think she's also very unique, or maybe different, in a good way."

"Aye, that she is," Jamie said with a large grin. "She is one-of-a-kind, Ian, and I'm so lucky to have her." Jamie looked tentatively at his brother-in-law. "Let me ask ye something," he said, curiously. "Is it usual for a man to be so consumed with a woman, to crave her every waking moment?"

Ian smiled, knowingly. "Ah, weel, I willna say it's usual, but I can tell ye that if ye've found that with Claire, you hold onto her and dinna ever let go."

Jamie smiled warmly as Ian went on. "I will tell ye that even after all these years with Jenny, I want her just as much as the first time. Perhaps even more."

"Aye?" Jamie said. "D'ye know what it is, then? What makes it so...powerful?"

"Och, Jamie, it's really simple...it's love," Ian said matter-of-factly. "Our women, Claire and Jenny, complete us. They are the missing pieces of our soul. We are so lucky to know such love, because it's verra rare."

Jamie patted Ian on the shoulder and said, smiling, "Aye, brother, we *are* lucky."

The two men turned back to the broch and continued their inspection. As Ian started taking rough measurements for the repairs they would make, Jamie looked out on the vast countryside and thought of Claire. He decided, then, to do whatever he could to give Claire her tower.

Claire and Jenny often spent their days mending, cooking, making candles, washing, and cleaning. It wasn't exciting, but somehow, together, they found ways to make it enjoyable. Today, the two women sat in the parlor mending socks and chatting. Claire asked Jenny about her pregnancy, as she was very clearly in the later stages of impending motherhood.

"Och, I'm doin' about as good as can be expected, fer someone in their eighth month. I feel swollen all over and I dinna have the energy to keep up with the house most days. I'm glad yer here to help now."

Claire smiled at Jenny. "I'm glad to help however I can, Jenny, and I'm willing to learn anything I need to know to help you better. I hope you know that."

"Aye, I do." Jennie smiled warmly back at Claire. "Jamie tells me yer a healer. Do ye know how to deliver bairns, then?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, I know *how* to do it, but I haven't actually done it before. I'm certainly no expert on the subject." Claire looked down at her hands for a moment and Jenny looked at her speculatively.

"Claire, do ye want bairns of yer own, then?"

Claire, startled out of her thoughts, looked up at her with a longing smile. "Yes, I do. I want them so much - with Jamie. I know it's important to him too."

"Aye, I reckon it is. He was always so good with wee Jamie and I think he'll be a wonderful Da to yer bairns, Claire," Jenny said, reassuringly.

"I know he will. He's a wonderful man, Jenny, and I love him with all my heart."

Jenny replied, warmly, "After seein' the two of ye together, I ken that's true. And," she added, "I ken that he loves ye too, Claire, down to his bones."

Claire smiled, then, happy in the knowledge that her sister-in-law had accepted their love. Claire hesitated for a moment. "Jenny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course ye can, lass. What is it?"

"Well...I mean...Is there anything that I, or we, should do to...help things along?" Claire said, hopefully.

"With gettin' a bairn, ye mean?" Jenny asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Um...yes. I was just wondering if there's some way to...make it happen more quickly," Claire said, embarrassed.

Jenny replied, "Weel, Old Granny McNab says that ye drink tea made with raspberry leaves. She says it pulls yer man's seed into ye." Jenny imitated the old woman perfectly as she spoke. Claire giggled with mirth, having met Granny McNab several times.

Claire replied, skeptically, "It's worth a shot, I suppose."

"Aye. But of course the best way is just to lie with yer man as much as possible. And I know," she said, grinning, "that ye and Jamie have no problems on that account."

Claire turned red. "Is it that obvious?"

"A blind man could see it, Claire. And I'm glad fer it, too. Jamie deserves happiness after all he's been through...and so do you." Jenny reached across and squeezed Claire's hand for reassurance.

"Thank you, Jenny. We are very happy and I can't wait to give him a child. Our child."

Later that night, once supper was done and everyone had retired for the night, Jamie and Claire were talking as they undressed.

"Did you have a good day, love?" Claire asked him.

"Aye, Ian and I have a new project. But," he added, "I canna tell ye about it yet...it's a surprise." He grinned wide as he took off his boots.

"Really? I'm intrigued," Claire said, brushing her hair at her dressing table.

Jamie came up behind her and kissed the top of her head, resting his hands on her shoulders. "What about you, Sassenach? What did ye do today?"

"Jenny and I mended clothes and had a lovely chat. But...I can't tell you what we talked about," she said, grinning mischievously, "It's a surprise."


	14. Good Morning

**Chapter 14: Good Morning**

She had been having a wonderful dream, full of love and light. Jamie had been there, holding their first-born child in his arms, overcome with joy. She had smiled at him lovingly as she smoothed back the fiery red curls of their daughter, the baby's face still flushed in sleep. Her hand moved to Jamie's own copper curls as she leaned close to kiss him...

"Claire! Are you alright, love?"

At first, she thought this was part of her dream, but then slowly, reluctantly, she came to the surface of consciousness to hear a frantic voice next to her, repeating the plea.

"Sassenach?" Jamie said, this time a little louder.

Drowsily, Claire muttered, "Jamie? Wha...What's wrong?"

He let out a breath of relief. "Ye were making such sounds in yer sleep. I couldna tell if it was good or bad. I figured I'd better wake ye to find out for sure."

"Oh. Sorry if I startled you, love. It was a very good dream." She smiled then, rolling towards him and placing her hand on his cheek.

His face relaxed. "Aye? Do ye want to tell me about it?"

She smiled slyly. "Well..."

A loud knock sounded at the door, startling them, and a boisterous voice said, "My Laird, ye be wantin' yer breakfast?"

Jamie looked at the door, then glanced questioningly at Claire. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. She placed her hand on his chest, then circled his nipple with her fingernail. He gasped, then answered gruffly, "Later, Mrs. Crook!" After a moment, he suddenly remembered his manners and added more calmly, " I thank ye."

They heard Jenny stamping down the hall and yelling, "Mrs. Crook! Dinna be disturbin' the Laird. Don't ye know that they are still abed? And they need their...um...rest."

Jamie chuckled softly, imagining Mrs. Crook's face while being scolded by the formidable Jenny. Then he turned pink as he realized what his sister was implying. Claire laughed too, realizing the same thing, but that didn't stop her from continuing what she was doing.

Finally, they heard the two women move on down the hall, away from their chamber. Jamie emitted a sigh of relief.

"God, I thought I'd have an apoplexy! I could just see Mrs. Crook barging into our chamber while we were..." He stopped then, unable to finish his thought as Claire bent to flick her tongue over his nipple. His breath caught at the sensation.

"Dinna do that, Sassenach," he said, voice strained.

She stopped for a moment. "Whyever not?" she said, looking perplexed. "Don't you like it?"

"Aye, I do. It's just..." he paused, "...it's just that I canna control myself around ye, Sassenach, when you touch me like that, and...we must be gettin' up and..." He let out an even louder gasp as she started using her teeth.

After a moment, she looked up and said, "We are Lord and Lady of this estate, are we not?"

"Aye," he croaked, breathlessly, "we are."

"Then we will get up whenever we like," she said, bending down to continue her efforts.

She moved down his body, her path punctuated by small bites and nips in strategic areas of his anatomy. Just as she was about to take him into her mouth, he sat up abruptly.

"Oh, no ye don't, Sassenach! My turn." He pulled her up to him, laying her at full length on top of him. He kissed her passionately and pressed her to him, making it clear that he was quite ready to make good on his threat.

"Oh!" she said, in mock surprise, "you *do* have a problem, don't you?"

He smiled and chuckled softly, "Oh, Aye, Sassenach. And you are the only one that can solve it."

He rolled her over onto her back, then, covering her with his own body. She writhed beneath him, urgent to join with him.

"Not so fast, Sassenach. I'm goin' to take my time and do a thorough job of it." He illustrated this by kissing her slowly, but deeply, then moving to the side so he could caress her. His hands moved over her with a feather touch, eliciting an unsteady inhalation from Claire.

"Jamie," she whimpered softly, beginning to writhe again.

He moved down the bed as his hands continued and he cupped her as she opened to him. He caressed the delicate flesh with an even lighter touch, concentrating on her most sensitive spot.

By this time Claire was barely coherent and beginning to squirm again. He stilled her legs with his forearms and whispered vehemently, "Hold still!"

"Jamie! You're not playing fair!" she hissed.

He smiled mischievously, then slid a finger inside her, eliciting a loud gasp. He pressed her legs down even more forcefully as she struggled. His head dipped to taste her as his movements continued. She was panting loudly at this point and she cried out as he began lapping at her, her hips trying to move to the rhythm he was setting.

"For God's sake, Jamie!" she yelled, breath coming short. She started shuttering then, her release imminent.

Suddenly, Jamie slid himself up, taking her powerfully. The force of it made her scream.

"God, Claire! Your honeypot is so...warm and..." He bent down abruptly and took one nipple into his mouth. He suckled her, softly at first, then with increasing intensity. He could feel her muscles tense around him as he bit her, very softly, eliciting an excited squeak.

"So ye like that too, I see," he said, breathlessly. He repeated this on the other nipple, receiving a similar response.

After a moment, Jamie began moving in her. She arched her body in answer, crying out in pure bliss. Her body responded almost immediately with a shudder so powerful that it spurred Jamie on to his own release. Jamie spilled himself into her depths, crying out, "Claire!"

When the last pulses had ceased and their breathing finally slowed, Jamie rolled to the side. He watched her for a moment as she closed her eyes, a sweet smile on her lips. Her hands rested on her abdomen as she sighed in contentment.

"My love, ye are so beautiful lying there," he said, touching her cheek. He looked at her lovingly for a moment, then said, "Ye know...ye haven't told me about yer dream yet, Sassenach."

She turned her head to him and smiled serenely, grasping his hand and pulling it down to rest on her stomach. "Oh, love. I think my dream is already coming true."

He looked puzzled for a moment and then realization dawned on his face. He looked into her eyes with a startled expression. His face lit up into a dazzling smile, full of happiness and love.

"Oh, Claire! Can it be? Truly?" He excitedly launched himself towards her, showering her with kisses all over her face and neck, ending at last on her lips in a lingering kiss that revealed all of the emotions he felt, but couldn't adequately express.

Jamie could feel Claire's smile as he kissed her. He pulled his head back slightly to look into her eyes, now streaming with happy tears. He looked intently at her then, eyebrows raised in silent question.

Claire replied, "Yes, I think so, Jamie. It's way too early to tell, but somehow...I just know. Does that make any sense?"

"Aye, Sassenach...it does," he said, an expression of dawning certainty crossing his face. "I feel it too...somehow."

They both smiled then, blissfully happy, and held each other close for a long time, daydreaming of their future and the wonderful gift they had been given.


	15. Good Morning - Part 2

**Chapter 15: Good Morning - Part 2**

"Why do I get the feeling that we are the main topic of conversation around this house?" Claire asked Jamie as they descended the stairs.

"What? Why do ye say that, Sassenach?"

Claire tilted her head to indicate Mrs. Crook and a housemaid whispering in the corner and surreptitiously sneaking looks at them. She didn't think there was anything malicious about their glances, in fact, they seemed quite happy, like they had a bit of juicy gossip that they had to share. Claire thought she knew what that might be.

Jamie stopped on the first landing and took Claire into his arms. "Aye, I see what ye mean. Weel, there's no harm in it, Sassenach. Mrs. Crook is a sweet lady and has served my family as long as I can remember. She would never say a bad word about any of us." He smiled, bending down to kiss her.

They continued down the stairs, then, Claire deep in thought. At the next landing, she stopped Jamie and said, "What do you think it is, then?"

Jamie laughed at that. "Och, it probably has to do with our...um...adventure this morning. I'm sure with all the commotion, she has figured it out, Sassenach. I'm sure the whole house knows what we were doing this morning."

Claire turned beet red. Jamie laughed and took her into his arms. "Och my sweet love. Dinna fash, Sassenach. As you said, we are Laird and Lady of this house and what we do is our concern. We hold our heads high and behave as if nothing at all is out of the ordinary. And," he added, "the only thing they can say for sure about it is that we are deeply in love." He leaned to kiss her again before they stepped down the stairs once more.

Later that morning, as Claire and Jenny were tending to the herb garden, Claire noticed a huge smile on Jenny's face. "You look happy this morning, Jenny. I hope that means you got a good night's sleep. I know you've been having trouble sleeping with the baby and all."

"Oh, aye, I slept well." Claire thought she heard a slight giggle as Jenny resumed her work.

Claire looked at her suspiciously. "What is it?" She cringed in preparation for the answer.

"Weel, I wasna going to say anything about it, Claire, but since ye ask...I'm just verra happy that ye and Jamie…get along so well." She smiled again with mirth.

Claire turned pink - again - but smiled. "Oh, Jenny, is it so unusual for newlyweds to...um…"get along" quite regularly?"

"Och, no. It's just that we're all so glad fer it, Claire. We hadna thought Jamie would ever find someone who could make him so happy. And," she added, "it's good to see how *vocal* you are about your love."

Claire didn't think she could blush further, but she did.

Jamie and Ian were putting in support beams at the broch. They would brace the structure that morning and in the afternoon they would round up some lads and get to work on clearing out the rubble so they could rebuild. Jamie was amazed at what Ian could do with just one good leg.

"D'ye want to stop for a rest, Ian?"

Ian looked at him suspiciously. "I dinna suppose ye are feeling sorry for yer crippled brother-in-law, are ye?"

"Och, no. Fact is, I'm in need of a wee rest myself, Ian. I need to get used to all this physical labor again. I'm worn out."

Ian smiled, knowingly. "I'll bet ye are!"

Jamie knew in an instant where this was going. "Ian...not you too! For Christ's sake, ye'd think we'd been fornicating in the dooryard for all to see. Jesus!"

Ian laughed, hardily. It took him several moments to compose himself again. Finally, he said, gasping, "Jamie, lad. Even if ye did, no one would begrudge ye the happiness ye've found with Claire."

Jamie smiled, embarrassed, but happy. The men walked toward the house, then, laughing together.

Claire and Jenny had completed their work in the garden and were taking the dry clothes down from the line. The wind whipped their skirts and they hurried to complete their task before the storm came in. Claire had just taken down the last shirt when she turned around to see Jamie, right behind her.

"Ack! You startled me!" she said, heart pounding.

"I'm sorry, Sassenach, I didna mean to scare ye. It's just that I...wanted to talk to ye for a moment." He had a look on his face that she had come to know well.

"Alright. Where are we…?" she started to say, but he had already taken her by the arm and started leading her to the barn.

As they walked away, Ian came up to Jenny, kissing her on the cheek. "Where d'ye suppose they're running off to?"

Jenny looked at him, mischievously. "Can't ye guess, Ian?"

He looked at her for a moment and they both burst into a fit of laughter. Eyes streaming, he said, "Aye...I can." He took her hand and they giggled happily all the way back to the house.

In the barn, Jamie closed the door and turned to look at Claire, standing in front of him, looking so lovely. In a moment he was on her. He wasted no time. He kissed her deeply, then his lips travelled to the rounded tops of her breasts. His hands squeezed her backside before starting to ruck up her skirts.

"Jamie! We can't do this here!"

"Aye, we can, Sassenach." He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground, walking her toward the wall of the barn. He pressed his body to her and she gave out a little moan at the feel of him. "If I dinna have ye now, I'll die," he said, breathlessly.

He continued rucking up her skirts, then he lifted his kilt. His hand roamed between her legs and, finding her ready, he lifted her leg and entered her quickly and powerfully. She cried out, relishing the feel of him inside her. He began working at her laces with his free hand and once he freed her breasts, he was suckling her - hard. She cried out even louder at this, not caring at all who might hear. He thrust into her over and over again, and her cries got louder and louder. At one point, her body actually lifted with the force of his inexorable pounding. After minutes of this, he finally spent himself, his cries mingling with hers, both gasping in the aftermath of their love.

After a few moments pressed tight together against the wall, they slid down to the ground, breathing hard and trying to collect themselves as they lay there, spent. They turned their heads to look at one another, smiling.

"Well, I must say, that was quite a surprise, Jamie," Claire said, breath still coming short. "What brought that on?"

He grinned at her and said, "Weel, Sassenach, I saw ye there, so bonny as ye tended to the washing. Then the wind came and pressed yer skirts to yer body like that...and I could see the outline of yer sweet fat arse...and I just couldna wait. I had to have ye."

"Oh really? I didn't know my arse could inspire such...vigorous affection."

"Aye, Sassenach. Yer arse inspires me to have ye on yer back every moment of every day. Or, better yet, on yer knees with that sweet arse up in the air." He smiled wickedly as he reached under her and grabbed the appendage in question.

"Jamie! Such talk from the Laird of Lallybroch!" She grinned widely and turned to him, wrapping her arms around him, happy that her husband, her love, wanted her so passionately.

"Oh, Aye Sassenach. I can be quite depraved when it comes to you, my love." He tried, unsuccessfully, to wink at her and gave her a devilish grin.

She kissed him, then, pouring out all the love she felt and all of the passion he had incited in her in the last minutes.

After the storm blew over and the rain had stopped, Jamie and Claire made their way back to the house, arms around each other as they walked. Every few steps they would stumble, as if drunk. They'd laugh each time and go on walking.

Jenny was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for their noon meal. She glanced out the window and saw them, stumbling and carrying on with huge smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but smile too. She knew exactly what they'd been up to in the barn. Lord knows that her and Ian had done the same thing so many times before. In fact, she was sure that was how this last bairn had been conceived. Her smile became wider and she blushed slightly as she remembered it. She heard a rustle behind her and knew that Ian was there. He wrapped his arms around her, looking at her reflection in the window.

"I remember that last time too, Mo Chridhe. He kissed her neck and then rested his head on her shoulder, looking out at the newlyweds making their way to the house. He nodded his head toward them and said, "It's good to see them like this, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is," she said, wrapping her arms around Ian's and giving them a squeeze.

Ian looked at the couple again, speculatively. "Ye know...ye had that same glow about ye when ye were first with child. Do ye think…?"

"Aye, I think so," she said, grinning. "It wouldna surprise me one bit. They've certainly tried hard enough!"

She turned her head toward Ian and they started laughing together, happy in the knowledge that a new Fraser was on its way.


	16. Joy

**Chapter 16: Joy**

Claire awoke one morning with a queasy feeling in her stomach. She barely had enough time to grab the chamber pot before she got very suddenly sick. Once she had composed herself again, she laid back on the pillows and stayed very still until the feeling passed. She looked over to Jamie's side of the bed, which was empty. He must have gone out to tend to the animals early. " _Oh well_ ," she thought, " _it's better that he didn't have to witness that_."

When Claire first suspected that she might be pregnant, it had been way too early to know for sure. Three weeks had passed since then and now it was all but certain. Not only were her courses late, but she was more and more queasy throughout the day and sensitive to certain smells. She now knew what she had suspected all along. She was going to have a child.

That afternoon, Claire found Jamie chopping wood near the paddock. She approached cautiously as not to startle him mid-swing. He saw her and gave her a big smile as he sat down the axe.

"Ah, Sassenach. Yer right on time."

"Right on time for what? You didn't know I was coming," she said, curiously.

He walked over to her, put his arms around her, and gave her a long, thorough kiss. "For that," he said, smiling.

She gave him a sweet grin and said, "Well, that was nice. Jamie...I actually came over to tell you something. Something wonderful."

He looked her over carefully, then his face lit up with unbounded happiness. "It's true then? Yer with child? I know ye were not sure before, but now?"

"Yes, Jamie. We're having a baby!" She squealed with happiness and launched herself into his arms. He held her tight as he twirled her around, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, love! My sweet Sassenach. I'm so happy!" He kept twirling her around until she began looking a little green. He quickly stopped twirling and helped her to sit down on a nearby log. He sat down beside her and said, "Are ye feeling well, Claire?"

"I'll be alright, Jamie. This is normal."

"What can I do fer ye? Can I get ye anything?" Jamie asked, concerned.

"No, love. Everything is just fine." His face cleared, then she continued, "So you're happy about the baby?"

"Oh God, Sassenach. I couldna be happier. I'm proud as a stallion that I could give ye a bairn. Though," he said hesitantly, "I'm awfully afraid, too."

"Afraid of being a father? Jamie, you are going to be wonderful," Claire assured him.

"No, it isna that. I'm afraid..to lose ye...like...my Mother." A shadow crossed Jamie's face for a moment as he remembered what had happened to her. "Bringing bairns into the world is dangerous, Sassenach. If anything should happen to ye…"

"I know, my love. Don't worry. I've got medical training and I will take all the precautions I can. There's always risks, Jamie, I know. But if you are with me, it will all be alright. You'll see."

Jamie looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "So, is it safer to have bairns in yer time?"

"Well," Claire said, "with the proper care, the odds of something bad happening are much less. "And," she added, "we are more equipped to fix things if something does happen."

"Oh," he said. "And ye can use some of that knowledge...for our bairn?"

"Yes, there are some things I can do here. Some I cannot. But don't worry, Jamie. I will be fine if you're with me."

She leaned to kiss his cheek and put her hand on his thigh in reassurance. He put his hand over hers as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Aye, my love. I'll be with ye, no matter what," he said, leaning to plant a kiss on the top of her head. "We will see our bairn safely born. He will be a braw lad." He smiled with pride at the thought of their unborn child and all that he might become.

Claire smiled, "You know, it could just as easily be a girl. A beautiful little girl with auburn curls, just like yours." She saw in memory the image of the baby in her dream. That little girl was her and Jamie's. There was no doubt.

Jamie pondered that for a moment. "Aye? I hadna thought of that, to tell ye the truth. Aye, a sweet, wee lassie would be wonderful too. All that matters is that our child is healthy and happy. And one thing is certain...our child will be loved more than any other." He smiled, tears falling down his cheeks. He rested his head on hers and they held each other close for a while.

Later, they made their way back to the house to wash up for supper. Mrs. Crook had been helping Jenny in the kitchen and they had put together a wonderful supper for all of them. When they reached the dining room, Jamie pulled out Claire's chair for her, and once she was seated, he took the chair next to hers. Jenny and Ian sat opposite.

During the meal, Jenny seemed to be studying the two of them closely. "So, Claire, how are ye feeling, lass? Ye look a bit peakid."

Claire glanced at Jamie and smiled briefly before turning back to Jenny. "I'm fine, Jenny. It's nothing," she began, smiling with anticipation. "Or at least it's nothing that won't go away in a few months." She grinned, then, exuding happiness.

Jenny's eyes went wide with understanding. "Oh Claire! Yer with child?" Her brilliant smile warmed up the room and she rushed around the table to hug Claire.

Ian rose to congratulate Jamie with a hearty hug and a brisk pat on the shoulder. "Looks like ye did well, Jamie! Good job!"

Ian and Jenny switched between Jamie and Claire, giving congratulations all around. It was such a joyous occasion for everyone.

After supper, Jamie and Claire retired to their room for the night. Claire undressed quickly and laid on the bed, still a little queasy. Jamie joined her a moment later, reaching out to place his hand on her belly.

"He's really in there, isn't he?" Claire smiled, nodding in the affirmative. He leaned down, close to her stomach and said, "My wee one...can ye hear me? I'm yer Da. I canna wait to meet ye, my sweet, wee lad…" He smiled, glancing at Claire. Seeing her look, he amended, "...or my bonny, wee lassie."

A thought occurred to him. "Sassenach, ye said in yer time ye know things about bairns. Is there a way to ken what the bairn will be?"

"You mean a way to determine the gender of the baby?" Jamie nodded. "Well, no, not in the 1940's, but I'll bet some day, within my lifetime, it will happen... _then_.

"Weel, it doesna matter what we get...a wee lad or lassie. What matters is that it's yours and mine, Claire. Our child. His eyes filled with tears as he held her close to him, not wanting to let go of his beautiful love and their unborn child.

In the morning, Claire awoke to see Jamie resting his head on her belly. She smiled to herself. "You know, the baby is smaller than a pea right now. You won't be able to feel her yet."

"It doesna matter, Sassenach. She knows I'm here. And I can feel her presence too. That is all we need for now."

Claire ran her fingers through his curls, thanking God for her beautiful, wonderful Jamie and the child they had made together.


	17. Portents

**Chapter 17: Portents**

It had been a week since Claire and Jamie had shared their news. Since then, the word had spread to the entire estate. Congratulations poured out as the tenants came around to the house offering their well wishes.

It was also during this time that Murtaugh arrived back at Lallybroch, having been gone for a month to do some business for Jamie, first at Castle Leoch and then at Beauly where Jamie's grandfather, Simon Lord Lovat, resided.

"The Old Fox is as despicable as usual," Murtaugh said as he and Jamie talked in the study.

"What did he do this time?" Jamie asked, curiously.

"The usual thing. Blackmail, lechery, you name it. The man is still as mean as ever."

"Ah, I bet yer glad to leave his presence," Jamie said.

"Aye. I woudna gone at all if ye hadna needed me to deliver those documents."

"Weel, I do not expect that any of us will set foot there again. How did it go at Leoch?"

"That at least was a bit more civilized. Collum and Dougal send their best to ye and Claire," Murtaugh said with an ironic smirk.

"Oh I bet they do," Jamie said, sarcastically.

"Mrs. Fitz had me bring some things for Claire as well. Some herbs and medicines, I think.

"Good 'ole Mrs. Fitz." Jamie smiled, thinking of the kind and formidable lady.

Murtaugh studied Jamie for a moment, then asked, "So are ye goin' to tell me what's happening here? There's been a stream of tenants coming to ye throughout the day and ye and Claire have been smilin' like ye've found buried treasure."

Jamie smiled broadly and replied, "Ach, well. We've got some wonderful news, Murtaugh. Claire is with child."

Murtaugh's normally dour expression morphed into a wide grin. "Och, Jamie lad!" He stood to shake Jamie's hand vigorously and pat him on the back. "Ye did well, son. And ye'll be a fine Da to the bairn. I bet Claire is over the moon."

"She is. I feel so blessed, Murtaugh. I hadna thought to find someone like Claire to love. I'm still amazed that she picked me! And now, we've a bairn on the way and I feel so proud I could burst!"

Murtaugh looked at him, still smiling, and said, "Ye've become a fine man, Jamie. Ye always have been. From a bairn, I knew ye to be special and that ye were meant for great things. Claire kens that too, which is probably why she fell in love wi' ye."

Jamie smiled warmly at his Godfather. "I thank ye, Father. Come. Ye can give yer congratulations to Claire."

Later that evening, they all sat down to supper, the whole family together at last. They talked of the farm and the tenants. Murtaugh regaled them with stories of his journey and caught them up with all the latest news from Leoch. Claire and Jenny talked of bairns. It was a thoroughly pleasant evening of joy and family.

After supper, Jamie took Murtaugh and Ian to his study to finish their discussion of various matters of the estate. At one point in the conversation, Murtaugh said, "I didna want to say this in front of the women, but ye should know of the political climate at Leoch. Dougal's been stirring up the tenants and the neighboring clans to go to war wi' the English."

"He wants another Rising?" Jamie asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Aye. Rupert said Dougal's been collecting money fer the cause."

Ian said, "From what I hear, Dougal's always been a hot head - all passion but no sense."

Murtaugh chuckled, "Aye. That's true enough." He sobered then. "But he's gained many supporters and I, for one, dinna think that bodes well for any of us."

Jamie and Ian nodded in agreement. They decided, for the time being, that they wouldn't mention any of this to the women. Jamie didn't want anything to worry Claire, especially in her condition. He wasn't taking any chances of anything happening to her or their child.

After talking a while longer, the men parted and Jamie made his way up to their bedroom, where Claire was waiting. Jamie saw her, seated at her dressing table, struggling to brush her untamed curls.

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" she said, exasperated.

Jamie couldn't help but smile at that. She was certainly a feisty wee thing. That was one of the things he loved about her. Claire looked up then and saw Jamie standing there grinning at her.

She stopped what she was doing and smiled back at him, a bit embarrassed. He came up to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands.

"Have I told ye how much I love ye, Claire?"

"Only three times today," she said grinning.

"Ach, weel…" he leaned to kiss her, his right hand cupping her cheek. "I do love ye, Claire. I love ye so much that I…" he broke off as she leaned to kiss him back.

"I know, my love. And have I told you how much I love you?"

"Weel, not but twice today," he said. He smiled, then, and began loosening his shirt. Claire helped him take it off, throwing it to the floor.

"In that case...I love you..." she said, kissing him and putting her arms around his neck. "I love you…" she said again, kissing him once more and pressing him back gently to lie on the floor. "I love you."

She laid at full length on him, kissing him deeply as he began to caress her over her thin shift. His hands started rucking up the shift until her bare bottom was exposed. He squeezed her appreciatively and gave a rumbling growl. After a moment, she sat up, straddling him, lifting her shift over her head to expose the rest of her body. He reached up and started kneading her breasts, one in each hand.

"God, Claire, ye are so lovely," he said voice thick with desire.

She smiled and said to him, "And you, my love, are so...beautiful."

He blushed slightly, then continued to explore her body, caressing her smooth skin wherever he could reach. She rose up slightly so that she could raise his kilt and then she moved over him again, sheathing him within her to the hilt. He groaned again and she sighed at the feeling of him inside her. She began moving as he grabbed her hips, punctuating each movement with a soft cry of pleasure. Her movements became increasingly more frantic, bringing her very close to the precipice.

Suddenly, Jamie rolled her onto her back and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He reared up onto his hands and pressed into her deeply. She cried out again as he thrusted increasingly harder and faster, their pleasure reaching a crescendo at the moment of ultimate release. He poured himself into her as she pulsed around him.

As the tremors eventually subsided, Jamie lowered himself, resting his weight on her. She reveled in the pleasant feeling of his body pressed against her, still shuddering slightly from their lovemaking.

He kissed her softly and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Sometime during the night, Jamie awoke, feeling restless. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't think what it was. He looked over at Claire, sleeping so peacefully. He reached out and placed his hand on her still-flat belly, willing their child to feel his presence and his love. He looked at her lovely face, flushed with sleep, delicate as the finest porcelain, pearl white with a tinge of beautiful rose. She was his life now. Her and the babe. He would keep them safe, always.

At the thought of safety, he suddenly realized what had been making him feel uneasy. It was what Murtaugh had told him. Could there really be another Rising? He didn't see how it could happen again. By all accounts, there was no movement from King James to start up another Rising - he had learned his lesson after the first one. And yet...Jamie had noticed the unrest in the highlands over the last couple of years and the increased English patrols. Could someone like Dougal really help incite a rebellion? Not alone, perhaps, but if he got enough supporters…Jamie shivered at the thought.

No. It must not happen. It *cannot* happen. For all of their sakes.

He looked at Claire again, focusing on her slender form, so delicate, so fragile. He knew that he must protect her...protect them...at all costs. He prayed a silent prayer that night and every night after, for God to watch over his family...and...his country.


	18. About the Future

**Chapter 18: About the Future**

Claire was working in her garden, pulling weeds and picking herbs to be made into medicines for the tenants. She spent a couple of hours each day making the rounds to see if anyone needed tending. On a farm, there are always cuts and scrapes, sometimes the occasional sprain or broken bone, but mostly, the tenants of Lallybroch liked to talk to her. She was a strong presence, to be sure, but also a kind-hearted woman, who was always willing to listen to them. Sometimes she could help, other times she couldn't. But the people grew to love Claire because of her kindness and unwavering determination to affect healing in both mind and body.

Claire had pulled the last bunch of rosemary and put it into her basket. She started to rise and found it quite difficult to do so. She was in her 6th month of pregnancy by this time, and was beginning to have trouble with balance. Jamie was concerned at first, but had eventually started to find humor in it. He was always having to pick her up off the floor or retrieve something she had dropped. She didn't find it amusing...well, maybe a little.

It was at that moment that Jamie had come to the garden to check on her. Seeing her struggle, he gallantly helped her up and took her wee basket of herbs for her. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, both in affection and for support.

"Jamie, I think I'm getting too big to dig weeds anymore," she said, rubbing her burgeoning belly.

He smiled at her and said, "Weel, Sassenach, I'd say so. I dinna want you or the bairn to get hurt if ye should fall. You are everything to me, my love, you and the babe."

She returned the smile, looking up at him lovingly. She laid her head on his shoulder as they strolled towards the house.

After supper, Jenny and Claire retired to the parlor while the men met in the study to talk business. "How are ye feeling, Claire? Ye are certainly blooming."

Claire smiled at that. "That's one way to put it. Is it normal to get this big at 6 months?"

"Och, dinna fash, Claire. Everyone carries a babe differently. Ye know, pregnancy really suits ye. Ye are absolutely glowing."

"Well, Jamie has a lot to do with that," she began.

"I'd say he does, otherwise ye'd not be pregnant," Jenny quipped.

Claire giggled, "That's not really what I meant...I just mean that he has made me so happy that I feel like I'm always alight. He truly is the most wonderful man I've ever known."

Jenny smiled proudly. "That he is."

"Jenny, can I ask you something? About Jamie."

"Aye, ye can ask me anything."

"I've got the feeling lately that something is troubling him, something he doesn't want to tell me. Have you noticed it?"

Jenny furrowed her brow, thinking. "Weel, I canna say for sure, but now that ye mention it, he sometimes gets this far away look in his eyes when he thinks no one is watching."

"Exactly. And he's waking up in the middle of the night, restless. He thinks I don't know, but I do. What do you think it is?"

"I dinna ken. I think ye need to ask him about it...before it gets worse."

Claire nodded. After a moment she said, "I'll ask him tonight."

Meanwhile, in the study, the men had concluded their Lallybroch business but had begun discussing the situation in the Highlands.

"Jamie, do ye think it will come to war?" Ian asked.

"I dinna ken, to tell ye the truth."

Murtaugh interjected, "What shall we do, then? Wait until the Red Coats are breaking down our door? If they come to us for a fight, we will give them one."

"Let's not be hasty, Murtaugh," Jamie said. "We don't know that it will come to that. We can't predict the…..future." At the last word, Jamie froze. The future. My God, all these months had passed and it never occurred to him before. The future. Claire. Claire was from the future. Would she know the history of this time? Would she know what will happen, or at least what is supposed to happen? Should he even ask her? He didn't want to get her involved in this. He didn't want to upset her. But this was important. Literally life or death. He would have to ask her.

"Whatever is wrong wi' ye, Jamie?" Ian said, looking at him in concern. "Ye look as if ye'd seen a ghost."

Jamie started at his words. "Oh, it is...nothing. I think I'm just tired. I am going up to bed. Goodnight." Jamie left the room, heart pounding at the thought of talking to Claire about this. It must be done. For all of their sakes.

Upstairs, Claire was pulling back the covers of their bed, preparing to lie down as he walked in the door. Seeing her, he hastened to help her into bed.

"How are ye feeling, my love? Is the bairn kicking?" he asked, hopefully.

"Oh yes, she is. She is often active after I've eaten, particularly if it's something sweet. You remember how much I liked Jenny's berry pie at supper."

"Aye, ye ate two pieces!"

He removed his clothes and laid down next to her, placing his hand on her bump. He looked at her excitedly and said, "She's moving like a fiend!" His face took on an expression of wonder.

Claire couldn't help but smile. They looked at each other for a moment, then suddenly both started to speak at the same time. They both stopped, then Jamie said, "Go ahead, love. You first."

"Ok, well...I just wanted to ask you if something is wrong. I have noticed that you aren't sleeping well and sometimes you get this expression on your face that I can't quite place."

His face took on a haunted expression then, and he thought carefully for a moment before replying. "Claire, there *is* something...in fact, it is the thing I wanted to tell ye about."

She looked concerned and raised her hand to his face. "Tell me, Jamie. Let me ease you, my love."

He cleared his throat, nervously. "Do ye know anything about Scottish history?"

She looked at him, puzzled. What on earth did that have to do with anything? Nevertheless, she answered. "Yes, a bit. Frank..." she stopped, not wanting to upset Jamie with mention of her ex-husband.

"Yes? What about Frank?" Jamie asked, encouragingly.

"Well...he was a historian, specializing in Jacobite history. You know, Bonnie Prince Charlie and all that lot."

Jamie's eyes went wide. He knew of Charles Stewart and the Jacobite movement, although he never heard of Charles being called "Bonnie."

"Aye? Ye must know of the Rising, then, in 1715."

"A bit, but Frank mainly focused on the second Rising," she stopped for a moment, looking startled. She had to collect herself before continuing, eyes wide with realization, "...in 1745."

Jamie sat bolt upright, grasping the implication of what she had said. 1745. That was less than 2 years from now. She had realized the import of that date as well and she knew she had to tell him the rest of it. She sat up slowly, looking into his fathomless eyes.

"Jamie...the Jacobites...they...lost." She told him, then, of the Rising, the major battles, and their ultimate defeat at Culloden moor. Then she told him of the devastation that happened afterward with the Highland clearances.

"Nothing of the Highland culture survives, Jamie. Only the idea remains."

Jamie lowered his eyes, unseeing, to stare at the quilt. He was utterly astonished and devastated at this news.

He looked at her once more, sadness in his deep blue eyes. Softly he said, "Claire...what can we do?...Can we stop it?...Should we run away?"

"I don't know, Jamie. I really don't. All I know is that the Jacobite army fought valiantly, but were outmanned and outgunned by a big margin. The English army is very strong and not easily defeated in *any* time throughout my known history. The Americans did it, but only after years of war and at a very great cost. Jamie, I don't think it's possible to defeat them in *this* time. I have every respect for the brave Highland warriors, but the English have superior armaments and much greater numbers. We must find a way to protect ourselves and those we care about. We must!"

Jamie brought her to him, then, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "Oh, my love. We will think of something. Dinna worry yerself, Claire. It isna good for the bairn."

"But Jamie…" she began.

"Claire, I promised ye the protection of my body, and I meant it. Ye will not be harmed. I promise ye that."

"But what about you?" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't live without you, Jamie."

"We will save both of us...and the rest of our family. We will find a way, Claire. I know we will."

They settled back into bed, holding each other close. Their tenderness grew as they comforted each other, their unspoken fears abated for a time as they moved silently into the sweet oblivion of love.


	19. Confessions

**Chapter 19: Confessions**

Jamie and Claire were walking along a path in the woods behind the house, when Jamie stopped in front of a beautiful waterfall. There was a fallen log next to it, where the two sat down to admire the water.

"Oh Jamie, it's so beautiful. I never knew this was up here."

"Aye, I used to come up here as a lad and play in the water with my brother Willie. We would splash around and try to jump off the top. Willie tried that once and ended up with a broken arm for his trouble."

"Oh my, was he ok? Was someone able to mend it?" Claire asked, concerned.

"Och aye, Sassenach. Mam had a knack for such things. She put on a splint and wouldn't let us come back to the waterfall ever again...or at least until we were old enough to not be so daft." He grinned in memory."

"You must have loved Willie very much."

"Aye. I looked up to him and followed him everywhere. I always thought we'd have such grand adventures together, once we were old enough. Maybe sail to the Caribbean and become pirates, or travel to distant lands. But, as it turned out…" He said, sobering. "Poor Willie didn't make it, so I kind of forgot about those adventures and eventually became a mercenary in the French army."

"I didn't know that," Claire said, interested.

"Aye, Ian and I...that's where Ian lost his leg."

"I had no idea," said Claire.

They sat in companionable silence for a time, enjoying nature and the peace that enveloped them.

"Claire, I've been meaning to tell ye...I wrote to my cousin Jared, who lives in Paris."

"Oh?"

"Aye, it just so happens that he is a supporter of King James and...Prince Charles."

"Oh, I see. Hmm. That might be useful."

"Indeed. That's just what I was thinking when I wrote him. Anyway, I asked him if he knew the political climate in Paris and in Italy, where the exiled King resides."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that there's been whispers here and there that Charles may want to mount a Rising, but King James is having none of it. Seems he's had enough of war after the first Rising."

"That's good isn't it?'

"As long as Charles doesna get it into his head to do something on his own, yes." Jamie looked at her for a moment before continuing. "I was thinking, Sassenach, that perhaps we can do something to stop the war before it starts. As I see it, it's all about money. If Charles doesn't have money, he doesn't have a war."

"That's true. If I recall correctly, I believe his rebellion was financed, in part, by King Louis. The money didn't come until too late, though," Claire said.

"Hmmm. I wonder…"

"Jamie, what are you thinking?" she said, worriedly.

"Well," he looked at her sheepishly, "maybe Murtaugh and I could…"

"Could what?" Claire didn't like where this was going.

"We could seek out the key players and convince them that Charles is a bad investment."

"And how do you mean to accomplish that?" She was looking truly concerned now.

"I have some contacts in Paris from when I was there before. And of course Jared…"

Claire looked skeptical.

Jamie thought for a moment and said to himself, "Aye, it may just work."

"What will work?"

"Dinna fash, Sassenach. I want to talk to Ian and Murtaugh before we make plans."

"And what about me? How am I going to go to France in my condition?"

Jamie looked at her with a serious expression. "You're not, Claire."

"What?" She was indignant now, struggling to rise.

"Claire, be reasonable. Ye canna make the trip, as big as ye are. And what of the bairn? Would ye risk him?"

Claire sat back down, looked at his eyes, full of concern, then bowed her head. After a long time, she looked up at him again.

"What of you, my love? How will I know that you are safe?"

"I'll have Murtaugh with me. He's always protected me. I trust him with my life."

Jamie put his arm around her, comforting her for a while, before they rose and headed back towards the house.

Later that night, after Claire had retired to their chamber, Jamie, Ian, and Murtaugh met once again in the Laird's study.

"How on earth, Jamie, are we supposed to stop a war? I mean, what makes you so sure it will happen anyway?" Ian said.

"Ian, you will just have to trust me on this. I have some information that I ken is good. Please, Ian. I know what I'm doing."

His brother-in-law looked at him skeptically. "Aye. Ye ken I am wi' ye, no matter what, even though I dinna understand it a bit."

"Murtaugh?" Jamie said, looking at his godfather in question.

"Aye, I'm in. What do ye propose that we do?" Murtaugh replied.

"The way I see it," Jamie explained, "we must go to France and make it clear to his Highness, King Louis, and all his financial supporters, that investing in Charles Stewart is a bad idea."

"And just how are we to do that?" Murtaugh asked.

"Here's what I propose…" Jamie explained his idea to the men, pausing occasionally to answer their questions. They all talked for hours, discussing all the scenarios and arguing about the best way to proceed. In the end, they all agreed on a plan.

As the men were about to take their leave of each other and head off to their beds, Ian caught Jamie by the arm as he turned to go.

"Jamie, can I have a word wi' ye?"

"Aye," Jamie said, nodding to Murtaugh to go.

Once Murtaugh left, Ian sat down in a chair on one side of a small table near the fire. "Come and sit, my brother."

Jamie sat across from him, not sure what to expect.

"Tell me why, Jamie," Ian said. "Why do we risk so much just based on rumors? What makes you so sure it will come to pass?"

Jamie looked at his brother-in-law, not sure where to begin. "Ian," he began. He didn't know how to say what he needed to say. Would Ian think him mad?

"What is it, Jamie. You can tell me," Ian said.

"It's just that I'm not sure ye will believe me when I tell ye. It is quite an unbelievable story."

Ian studied him for a moment. "How long have we known each other, Jamie?"

"All our lives, since we were bairns."

"Aye, and in all that time have I ever doubted ye? Or you, me?" Ian asked.

"No, we've always trusted each other wi' everything."

"Weel then, as I see it, I wilna doubt ye now or ever. Whatever ye tell me, I will believe." Ian said, resolutely.

Jamie began to tell Ian the story of Claire and her unusual origin, about the Rising and what is to come. When it was over, Ian was speechless. He simply stared at Jamie, unblinking and mouth open.

"Ian? Are ye well? Speak to me!"

Ian blinked, eyes still wide. "Jamie...I…I dinna ken…what to say. I mean, if it is true, what ye've told me," he began, "and I do believe ye," he was quick to add, "then yer right, we have to do something."

Jamie let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was so relieved that Ian believed him that he walked over to him and gave him a brotherly embrace.

"Oh, Ian, ye are the best friend and brother that anyone could have."

"Aye, and don't ye forget it." Ian smiled, then, patting Jamie on the back. "Incredible...she's...from the future!" He sobered then, thinking of something. "Jamie, am I to tell Jenny about this?"

"I'll leave it up to you, Ian. If ye think it would be easier coming from you, then ye may. We can all discuss this in the morning."

"Alright, Jamie. Get some rest." He smiled then, saying, "One thing's for sure...breakfast tomorrow will be interesting."

Jamie smiled at that, then turned to leave, feeling lighter than he had in months.

He mounted the stairs to join Claire in their room. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him, savoring the soft feel of her body against his. He wanted to take in her exquisite scent, run his hands over every curve of her body. He wanted to memorize every part of her, for he knew that soon, he would have to go.

He hoped they wouldn't have to be gone too long, but they had to risk it - for everything they held dear, and...for Scotland. Maybe, just maybe, he and Murtaugh would be able to stop a war.

In the morning, Claire woke before Jamie. She laid there, watching him breathe, hands resting on his stomach. He was so beautiful. And he was all hers. She loved him more than life, but she feared that the coming days would be hard on him. She knew that he would try his best to overt a war, and would likely be leaving soon to do so. She only hoped that he would succeed and that he would return in time for their baby's birth. She needed him there with her. He had promised. But that was before all the talk of war. Would he still be there for her?

She softly brushed a lock of hair off of his forehead, admiring him, when suddenly his eyes opened. He watched her face for a moment, so serene as she stroked his hair.

"My God, Claire, you are so beautiful." He reached up to touch her cheek and brought her down to him for a soft kiss. After a few moments in loving embrace, he said, "How is the bairn this morning?" and reached down to rest his hand on her stomach.

"Still sleeping I think. That will change after breakfast, I'm sure." She smiled at him, and his face took on a strange expression.

He sat up, then, taking her hands into his. "Claire, I need to tell ye something. I told Ian."

"Told Ian what?"

"I told him...everything," he said with a pointed look.

She looked perplexed for a moment, then the import of what he said suddenly dawned on her. "Everything? About me and the future?"

"Aye. He had to know, Claire. We were making plans for what we are to do about Prince Charles, and I could see he didna understand why it was so important. He would, of course, follow me to the ends of the earth if I asked, but a man should know what he's really fighting for. Do ye understand?"

Claire looked at him for a moment. "Jamie, of course I understand. How did he take it?"

"He was understandably shocked, but he believed me. Whether he understood it or not, I don't know, but because we are true friends and brothers, he accepted it."

"Will he tell Jenny, then?" she asked.

"Aye, I imagine so. I told him it was up to him whether she should hear it from his lips or from mine. Either way, we will discuss it this morning with her and Murtaugh."

Claire's expression was one of alarm.

"They must know, Sassenach. They deserve to know so that they will be able to prepare for it, and protect those they love. Do ye see?"

"Yes, I do. I imagine we would've told them sooner or later anyway. But I think we should keep this among the five of us, not anyone else. Those on the outside will all think us mad if they find out," she said, concerned.

"Agreed. Ian, Jenny, and Murtaugh are the only ones who will know. They are our dearest family and we need their help in this." He leaned to kiss her brow and once again placed his hand on her stomach, feeling their child start to kick softly. "They need to know for the protection of their family and…" he said, patting her stomach again, "for ours."

They arose and began dressing. It took a long while. When Jamie helped Claire dress, it often led to amorous attentions, particularly when he tried to lace her bodice. The ever increasing swell of her breasts often drove him mad with desire, and he would end up removing the bodice again along with her shift. Needless to say, they were late coming to breakfast.

Once they made it to the dining room, they saw that Jenny and Ian had already started. Murtaugh was there as well, devouring his food with abandon.

"Ah, we were wonderin' when ye'd make it down," Jenny said. "Have a seat...it seems we have a lot to talk about." She gave Claire and Jamie a meaningful look, waiting for them to begin.

"Aye, we do." Jamie looked to Murtaugh, who was still scarfing down his breakfast. Murtaugh finally looked up when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"What is it? Why are ye all lookin' at me?" Murtaugh asked.

Jenny said, perturbed, "Can ye stop stuffin' yer face long enough for Jamie to talk to ye? We all need to discuss somethin' important."

Murtaugh looked at her, then at Jamie. "Aye? Get on wi' it then."

Jamie repeated what he had told Ian the night before. As he talked, they all glanced at Claire periodically with expressions of wonder on their faces. They didn't look at her with fear, as Claire had expected, but rather with fascination. Jenny smiled knowingly. She had always perceived something special and unique about Claire. Now she knew why.

The five of them discussed their plans over breakfast and it was determined that Jamie and Murtaugh would go to France in a fortnight. That would give them enough time to make preparations and finalize their plans. Jared was to give them a letter of introduction, all the while thinking he was helping the cause. Jamie felt bad about deceiving Jared about his intentions, but he couldn't tell him. Jared wouldn't believe it anyway.

It was also decided that Ian would stay at Lallybroch, both to run the estate in Jamie's absence and to protect the women. Ian had wanted to go to Paris with the men, but realized that someone had to stay. With his missing leg, he was the logical choice. He hated it, but that's the way it had to be. At least he had been instrumental in making plans for the mission. He just wished he could see that plan play out.

Two weeks later, on the eve of their journey, Jamie and Claire were in their room talking about the weeks to come. Claire was sitting in the chair by the fire, and Jamie had brought up a stool to sit beside her. He held her hand, rubbing her wrist with his thumb.

"Jamie, please try to make it back for the birth of our baby. I need you with me, my love," Claire said, rubbing her stomach.

"Aye, I promise I will, Sassenach. If I have to move heaven and earth, I will do so to be with you and the bairn."

"I'll hold you to that, James Fraser." Claire smiled, then, reaching up to touch his face.

He leaned to kiss her softly and placed his own hand over hers on the swell of her belly. "I canna wait to meet the bairn."

Leaning down, he planted a kiss over the burgeoning bump and said to its occupant, "Yer Da is going on a journey, wee one, but I will be back before ye know it. I will be here to meet ye when yer ready. Keep yer Mam company while I'm gone, Mo Chridhe."

Claire's eyes filled with tears. It was so beautiful watching him talk to the baby - unborn, but very much loved. He would be a wonderful father. And she hoped he would be able to keep his promise to be here when she was born.

Jamie rose to his feet and helped her up. He stood there, admiring her for a moment.

"What is it, love?" she asked, putting her arms around him.

"You are an angel, so beautiful, my love." He kissed her then, softly at first, then, as he let his hands roam over her back and down to her rear, it deepened with the promise of passion to come.

She gave a little sigh as he kissed her, feeling her body respond almost immediately to his touch. He bent down to pick her up in his arms. She was heavier now, because of the bairn, but Jamie was strong enough to carry her as if she was a feather. He laid her down gently on the bed and kneeled in front of her. He pushed her shift up to her waist and she opened to him instinctively.

"God, Claire. Just to look at ye like this, yer sweet body laid out before me...it makes me want to pleasure you and have ye cry out beneath me as I take ye."

Claire's breath was definitely getting faster. She felt the tell-tale slipperiness between her thighs just before he moved to kiss her there.

"Mmmmm," he hummed as he began to taste her.

Her hips moved involuntarily at the exquisite feel of his tongue on her. She let out a soft "Ahhhhh" as he increased his efforts, lapping up her sweet nectar.

As she began getting more and more excited, he moved up her body, pushing up her shift, leaving kisses in his wake. He left extra kisses on her bump. He wanted to savor her entire body, so that he would have something to cherish while he was gone.

He stopped at one breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Her breasts had become sensitive and she had an urgent need to be suckled. He obliged her most fervently as she reached down to press him closer. He repeated his attentions on the other side, taking the time to satisfy her need.

"Jamie," she cried softly. She pulled him up to her, kissing him gently, but thoroughly. "Jamie, I need you."

"And I need you, my love," he said. He looked down at her stomach, wondering how they should do this. "Uh, Claire?"

"Yes, my love."

"How should we…?" He said, placing his hands on her stomach again.

She smiled, then, understanding the complication.

"Lay back, Jamie, and let me show you." She rolled him over gently so that he lay on his back. She brought her leg over his hips, straddling him as she guided him to her center. "You see?"

"Aye," he said, hoarse with desire. He smiled up at her as she began to move and reached to put his hands on her hips. Her soft moans were almost too much to handle, but he kept himself in check.

He wanted to make this last as long as possible since it would likely be the last time they would make love until after the baby came. He would need to remember this moment for the weeks he would be spending without her. He would cherish it - cherish her - because every moment was precious.

They moved in a gentle rhythm and when Jamie felt her start to tremble, he sat up, holding her close to him, feeling her body shutter with her powerful release. The tremors within her caused his own body to respond and he lost himself in her, crying out his own pleasure.

After it was over, they remained in close embrace for a long while, still joined, not wanting to lose the connection, for at the end of it they would not be able to share this kind of intimacy for a long while.

"Jamie, I do love you so. I hope you know that," Claire said, stroking his back.

"I do know it, my love. And I love ye more than life. Do ye ken that?"

"I do, Jamie." She kissed him once more, running her fingers through the baby soft curls at the base of his skull. He hummed in pleasure at the feel of it, her touch sending tingles down his neck and straight to his heart.

They finally laid down to sleep, Jamie holding her spoon fashion. As they slept, they dreamed of each other, and the babe that would soon be here.

In the morning, Jamie woke early to prepare for the journey to France. Just before he left the room, he leaned down to kiss Claire lightly on the forehead. She woke, then, feeling his lips on her face and brought him down to kiss her mouth. After a long while, Jamie straightened and said, "I must go, Claire. Just remember that you are my life. I will be here before the babe is born...I promise." He looked at her tenderly, memorizing her face. "And I love ye, Sassenach."

"Goodbye, my love. Be careful and don't forget your promise. The baby and I will be waiting for you."

Jamie nodded solemnly and turned to walk out of the room. She heard him walk down the stairs, open the front door, and call to the stable lad to get his horse. She got up and went to the window, admiring his lithe form as he stood, talking softly to Murtaugh. When their horses were ready, they mounted, preparing to ride away. Murtaugh headed out, but Jamie paused and turned around, looking up at her in the window. He smiled as his hand moved to rest over his heart, telling her silently that he would keep her there...always.


	20. Letters from Paris

A month and a half after Jamie and Murtaugh had left for France, a messenger arrived at Lallybroch, carrying a large number of letters and parcels to be delivered to the estate. Receiving mail was a big event at Lallybroch because the unreliability of various methods of delivery in the Highlands made mail service erratic at best. Jenny took the big stack of letters and packages to the parlor and sat down by the fire in her favorite chair. Ian and Claire soon joined her - all were anxious for news from Jamie. After Jenny sorted out the mail, she handed two letters and a parcel to Claire, three letters to Ian, and two letters and a parcel for herself. They all sifted quickly through the letters and their eyes lit up seeing Jamie's name.

Claire smiled at Jenny and Ian, saying, "I think I'll go read this in my room, if you don't mind. I'll let you know what news it contains. Knowing Jamie, he may have written some personal things that you may not want to see." She grinned mischievously and they all had a chuckle.

"Yer probably right at that," Ian said, winking. "Go on, then, and read yer letter from yer man."

Claire made her way up to her chamber, opening one of the letters immediately, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing his distinctive script, her heart leapt for a moment. She took a deep breath and began to read:

* * *

Claire,

I am writing ye from Jared's house in Paris. It is a fine house, unbelievably ornate - you should see the size of the dining table! - but it lacks something very important. You, my love. I stand by my decision for you to stay home with the bairn, but I find that I miss ye terribly. I canna sleep well without ye beside me, although I try. I keep reaching for ye, longing for the feel of yer body next to mine, and when I find ye absent, my heart feels heavy. I often dream of ye, Sassenach. The contents of those dreams are better left to the imagination, but I feel assured that you are equal to the task. I will demonstrate, most vigorously, the depth of my affection when I return to ye.

There is good news with regards to our intended task. We've made contact with "the powers that be" in Paris. We have secured an audience with the King (Louis, that is) after impressing His Majesty during his yearly garden party. Murtaugh and I made a demonstration of our fighting skills (using sticks because it is illegal to draw a weapon in the presence of the King). He was duly impressed, though, as we showed the assembled audience how a Highland warrior fights (dirty). The King was quite amused and invited us to a luncheon the next day. We've attended several such events and finally ventured to request an audience with the King. We are to meet with him in two week's time. Jared's butler, Magnus, is going to "fit us up proper so that we are adequately attired for the presence of the King" - those are Magnus' words, not mine.

Our hope is that Louis will be so impressed by our humble selves that he will bow to our smallest wish - but in truth, it will be near on impossible to try to tell the King what he must not do (and you know what that is, though I dare not commit it to paper).

I know what ye are thinking, Sassenach, but I assure you that we have prepared thoroughly for this meeting. We will not fail in our mission. We must not...for the alternative is unthinkable.

My dearest Claire, know that I keep ye in my heart always and that you and the bairn are always in my prayers every night. Take care, my love, for soon, our attempt will be victorious and I will be reunited with you once more.

Your loving husband,

Jamie

* * *

Claire closed the letter and held it to her heart. His words were a balm to her soul. She was relieved that everything was alright.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ian had taken his letters to the study to read them. He had received a seed bill and some correspondence from Edinburgh regarding an order of potatoes that he had made by urgent request of Claire. Given the uncertain future and possible war, she impressed on him the importance of planting potatoes, as they could be stored and kept for long periods of time. If there was a war, a famine was likely and they would need to be prepared.

Once he had read and responded to those letters, he glanced at the letter from Jamie and opened it carefully. He know that Jamie would likely confide certain things to him that he would not tell to Claire, at least not yet. The three men had made specific plans before Jamie and Murtaugh's departure, but agreed not to worry the women with every detail. It was for the best, in any case, as Claire was with child and did not need any more worries.

Ian unfolded the letter. It said:

* * *

Ian,

We're in Paris, staying at Jared's house. Jared was able to get us invited to the King's garden party, at no small effort on his part. We quite impressed the King with our mock battle. We showed him how a real Highlander fights (even the underhanded tricks you taught me, my brother). He was delighted when I showed him how to disable an opponent with a swift jab to the kidneys and laughed when we feigned injury at the hands of our imaginary foes. Murtaugh even rolled on the ground, groaning - he's quite the actor. Needless to say, we made quite an impression on His Majesty. Which, my friend, is exactly what we were hoping for.

After being invited to several more of Louis' royal events, we have finally been granted a private audience with him in two week's time. We are preparing our case, as we all discussed prior to our departure, and we will certainly take your advice to heart. Ye were wise, dear brother, to caution us on the intrigues of the Court. I have had several petitions from certain "ladies" of the Court to engage in various acts of depravity upon their person. Luckily I've been able to put them off. Ye ken I wouldna lay with anyone but my beloved Claire. No one else compares to her.

Speaking of Claire, I thank ye for looking out for her - a task I ken ye will do well. I trust my life - and hers - to your keeping. Please inform me at once if there are any problems that arise with her or the bairn. She will not tell me these things because she doesna want to distract me from our most important task, but promise me, my brother, that ye will keep me informed. It is better to know than to wonder.

I will write ye as soon as we have met with King Louis. We may need yer advice on how to proceed if it doesna go as planned. I will keep ye and Jenny in my prayers. Take care, my brother, and see that Claire is well looked after. I worry for her.

Always Your Brother and Friend,

Jamie

* * *

Ian closed the letter and placed it in his desk drawer, locking it. Jamie had been careful not to mention the details of their mission, and rightfully so. Ian had warned him that messengers can't always be trusted. It is better to be safe than to incriminate oneself, should the worst happen. He desperately hoped it wouldn't.

In the parlor, Jenny opened a parcel addressed to her from Jamie. It was a stack of French novels. She loved to read and was delighted by the gift. The accompanying letter started out with the same information as in the previous letters to Claire and Ian (except the personal bits), but in her letter, there was a passage specific to her.

Jenny, I ask you to look after Claire. I ken ye've had bairns before so ye'll maybe ken how to help her as she goes through it. I have promised her that I will return before the babe is born, but as ye ken, things dinna always turn out the way we wish. I still have every intention to keep my promise. Should the bairn arrive early or should something delay our return, please give her the best care possible. Ye know where she came from and she has knowledge that we dinna have, particularly about these matters. If she should tell ye how to help her, please do as she says, no matter how daft it may sound. Having bairns is safer where she comes from, I think, and she may be able to tell ye things that are not generally understood in the Highlands.

Jenny, you ken well that Claire is the breath of my soul and the blood of my heart. I give her into your care and that of Ian as well. Just know that she means more to me than life and our bairn is most precious to me. Keep them safe, I beg. I ken ye will do right by them. If the worst should happen, and I am not there, please tell her I love her and will be with her again, in this life or the next.

Your Loving Brother,

Jamie

* * *

Jenny's eyes misted with emotion at her brother's words. She vowed that she would keep them safe, no matter what.

Another month passed and Claire was now well into her eighth month of pregnancy. She had become so big at this point that she could barely waddle around the house without bumping into things and knocking them over. She had begun having slight pains every so often, but she knew that was normal this close to the end. She had started to worry that Jamie wouldn't be home in time to see their child born. She had not heard from him since his first letter a month ago. She had worked herself up into such a state of worry that Jenny finally had to do something.

"Claire, get yerself up to yer bed this instant! Ye are tired and need rest. It isna good for the bairn fer ye to be up on yer feet so long," Jenny ordered, after finding Claire sitting on the grass in front of the wash tub. She had been bending over the tub scrubbing clothes when she started having pains again. She had almost doubled over before she realized it and couldn't get back up off the ground once the pains were over.

Jenny helped her up and took her up to her room, depositing her on the bed. She started removing Claire's shoes and unlacing her bodice.

"I can do that, Jenny. There's no need for you to…"

"Nonsense! I am going to help ye out of yer gown and put ye in bed. And by God, ye better stay there!" Jenny said sternly, but Claire could tell that she was truly worried for her.

Claire looked sheepish. "You are right, Jenny. I will stay in bed."

"Good. Now Claire, I didna want to mention it before, but I've some experience in this, as ye ken well. Yer in yer eighth month now and the pains ye had today were more like those during labor. Ye ken the difference, aye?"

"Yes. I must say, it was much sharper and more painful than before. Oh, Jenny, I can't have the baby without Jamie. I just can't!"

"I dinna think yer goin' to have much say in it, lass. The babe will come as it will, no matter what we might wish."

Claire was silent for a moment, thinking about her situation. "Jenny, why haven't we heard from Jamie? We should have heard by now, one way or another."

"I dinna ken. Hopefully a messenger will come soon bringing good news.

As it turned out, they did receive a messenger that evening, bearing many letters. As soon as the man left, they all converged in Claire's room, since she was confined to her bed, and opened the one letter addressed to all of them from Jamie.

* * *

My Dearest Family,

Thank God! We have succeeded in our endeavor! After two and a half months, we finally secured a firm agreement from all interested parties on certain matters of which you all are aware . It went better than we could have hoped, although there were difficulties. The King took some convincing, although all of us knew he had no intention of offering quarter or any kind of financial assistance to the person on which everything hinges. We just had to urge him to make that decision public.

We met the Prince as well, as he had arrived in Paris just two weeks past. At his request, we met him at an establishment, of which I will not name, and we moved quickly to ingratiate ourselves to him. He was still unsure how to proceed with his agenda, if he, in fact, had an agenda, but we seemed to make an impact. The details of this interaction can be better explained once we return home. Suffice it to say, we believe things are on the right track.

God willing, the event that would have come to pass has now been averted. We are safe.

Murtaugh and I are heading out on the next ship to return to Scotland. I dinna ken when ye will receive this, but we should arrive to you within a fortnight from the date of this letter. I hope that all has gone well in my absence and I miss ye all terribly. We will soon be with ye and I look forward to being with my sweet Claire as she gives birth to our babe.

With Love and Warmest Regards,

Jamie

P.S. We will be bringing along a boy named Fergus...it's a long story, but rest assured I'll tell ye all about it upon our return.

* * *

They all looked at each other wide-eyed as Ian closed the letter.

"My God! We are safe!" he said, astonished. He grinned at the women and hugged each in turn.

Jenny, smiling herself, took the letter from Ian, checking the date. "This letter is dated 13 days ago, which means they could arrive any day now."

Claire had begun having pains again as she listened. She panted and grabbed at her belly until the pain passed. Jenny looked at Claire, thoughtfully. "Let us hope it is sooner rather than later."


	21. Special Delivery

**Chapter 21: Special Delivery**

"Aaaggghhh!" Claire cried out in pain as she breathed hard. She was in her bed, struggling through her second day of labor pains. They were getting worse.

Jenny sat on a stool beside her bed, wiping Claire's perspiring brow with a damp cloth. "Aye, I ken it hurts something awful, Claire," she said sympathetically. "Take my hand and squeeze if ye need to...that's right."

After a few moments more, Claire's pains started to subside. "Lay back and rest, mo chridhe. It willna be long before yer babe is here. Dinna be worrit, lass. I'll be right here wi' ye."

Claire caught her breath and said weakly, "Jamie…"

Jenny replied, "Dinna fash, Claire. Have faith that yer man will be here."

Jenny didn't really know if Jamie would get there in time. The bairn was ready to be born. Claire was close already and she would have to start pushing before too long. Jenny said a silent prayer, willing Jamie to arrive home today.

Jamie and Murtaugh had docked early that morning and were now riding their borrowed horses as hard as they could to get to Lallybroch.

"Yer runnin' yer horse ragged, lad. What's the matter wi' ye?" Murtagh said.

"Murtaugh, I dinna ken how, but I feel that something is wrong with Claire. I have to get to her. How much further do ye think?"

Murtaugh looked at their surroundings and gauged the position of the sun. "I'd say we're less than 5 miles from home. We should be back around suppertime."

Jamie rode even faster, intent on his goal. Claire was all that mattered now. Her and the babe.

Back at Lallybroch, Claire was dozing between contractions, which were getting closer together. Claire knew that the time was imminent. She would be having this baby with or without Jamie. Where was he?

Jenny came to the room with a tray of food. "Will ye have a bit of supper, lass? Ye need to keep up yer strength for what is coming. Believe me, Claire, I ken very well."

"I'm...not...hungry," Claire muttered.

Jenny looked at her, a bit frustrated. Claire could see the look of concern in her eyes, though. She was only trying to help.

Resigned, she said, "Alright, I'll eat."

"Aye, ye will!" Jenny deposited the tray on the bed next to Claire. She spooned broth into Claire's mouth in between nibbles of bread. After a time, Claire began to feel stronger.

"Thank you, Jenny," Claire said, as she placed her hand on Jenny's arm in affection.

Jenny smiled, then, saying, "Och, yer quite welcome. Ye shall rest now. I'll be back in a bit."

Jenny went downstairs to check on dinner. Mrs. Crook assured her that it would be ready within the hour. She knew that the midwife would look over Claire for a while, so Jenny took the opportunity to sit by the fire for a time and rest her sore feet and quiet her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment, then her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hoofbeats. She sat bolt upright at the sound, and was joined almost immediately by Ian, who had heard it too.

"Do ye think…?" Jenny said to Ian, hopeful.

"Only one way to find out," he said as he headed out the door.

They hurried out to the front stoop and saw the two men riding through the gate.

"Jamie!" Jenny said, running toward them with arms outstretched.

Jamie stopped his horse and leapt off in one graceful movement, embracing his sister warmly. Ian caught up to them, patting both men on the back and smiling widely.

"Yer just in time, Jamie. I bet yer anxious to see Claire," Ian said.

"Is she...alright?" Jamie said, apprehensively.

Jenny smiled up at him. "Aye, she is grand. And yer about to be a Da, so ye better get up there!"

Jamie's face lit up with excitement. "It's true? She's…?"

"Weel get up there and find out, ye dolt!" She smiled warmly, watching him bound up the front steps.

"Ahem," a gruff voice said behind them. They turned to see Murtaugh standing there, his hand resting on the shoulder of a small boy with dark, curly hair.

Jenny and Ian stepped closer to the pair. "Ah, and ye must be Fergus," Jenny said, "Welcome, lad!" She looked to Murtaugh for explanation.

He cleared his throat and said, "Weel, he's Jamie's, ye see. I think we'd best let Jamie explain.

"Jamie," Jenny began, "is goin' to be rather busy for a time, Murtaugh. Claire is in the last stages of childbirth. I expect she will deliver tonight."

"Och, aye? Weel, Jamie said somethin' was amiss, but I didna think…"

"Aye, weel, explanations can come later if need be," Ian said.

Ian bent down as far as he was able and stuck out his hand to Fergus. "Fergus...that's a braw name. Ye must be a special lad. Is that yer given name or did Jamie give it to ye?"

"Oui , Monsieur Fraser me l'a donné . Mon vrai nom est Claudelle."

[translation: Yes, Mister Fraser gave it to me. My real name is Claudelle.]

Ian spoke French very well, having lived in France for two years when he and Jamie served in the army. "Il est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Fergus . Nous espérons que vous l'aimerez ici Lallybroch." [translation: It is a pleasure to meet you Fergus. We hope you will like it here at Lallybroch.]

The boy grinned at Ian, acknowledging Ian's gesture of respect.

Ian continued, in English, "If ye are to live here now, we will have to work on yer English.

"Oui...yes, sir," Fergus replied, proud of the bit of English he had already picked up.

"Come along, then, and we'll get ye some supper." He guided the boy towards the house as Jenny and Murtaugh followed.

In Claire's room, things were moving quickly. Claire was just coming down from another contraction, crying out in pain.

Jamie had just reached the landing just outside their door when he heard Claire's cry. A rush of panic washed over him. He quickly opened the door and hastened in to find Claire gasping on the bed, holding her distended belly. After a few agonizing moments, she relaxed a little, lying back on the pillows for a short rest. As she leaned back, she saw him standing there.

"Jamie!" she tried to cry out, but her voice was strained.

He heard her feeble voice and rushed to her side, worry apparent on his face. "Oh Claire! My love, my heart. It pains me to see ye so. What can I do for ye, love? Just tell me, I'll do anything!" His face was full of worry.

Claire smiled up at him, reaching out for his hand. "Just be with me, my love."

"Aye, I can do that." Jamie pulled up a stool and sat beside the bed. He grasped her hand just in time for another contraction. Her grip tightened as she moved through the pain.

She looked to the midwife and said, through clenched teeth, "Get Jenny...it's time." The woman didn't argue and strode purposefully out of the room.

Jamie rested his hand on her forehead. "Mo chridhe, mo nighean donn, I am so happy to be with ye. I was so worried that I would miss the birth of our child. I'm glad I…" he began, but couldn't continue as the emotion of the moment overwhelmed him. His eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I know, my love. I was worried too, but now you are here with me and everything is as it should be." She reached up to touch his cheek. "Jamie," she said with tenderness.

"Yes, Sassenach."

"We're going to have a baby tonight," she said, smiling broadly.

His answering smile was brilliant. "Aye, Sassenach, we are." He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Jenny and the midwife returned. The midwife looked at Jamie critically, clearly wanting him to leave while they prepared for the delivery.

Seeing the woman's expression, Claire said, "He stays with me!" The woman could see that Claire was determined, so she grudgingly acquiesced.

As soon as everything was prepared, Claire began to push. It didn't take long. All it took was two strong pushes, and the baby arrived, giving off a soft cry in protest, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of the womb.

The midwife wrapped the baby in a blanket and said,"Mrs. Fraser, ye have a wee lassie!" Claire cried, overcome with joy in that moment. She reached for the baby and held her close, feeling the tiny hand wrap around her finger.

Jamie's eyes flowed with tears as he saw his bairn for the first time. She was beautiful. She had a head full of auburn hair and blue slanted eyes, just like his. Her nose and chin looked like Claire's. She was perfect.

Claire cradled the babe in her arms for a while and then decided to try to nurse her. It was slow going, but the baby finally figured it out. Jamie was in awe of the whole process. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than seeing his wife and his daughter like this...so sweet, so tender, and both, most definitely, his.

Claire looked up at Jamie, smiling brightly, and said, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Jamie's eyes sparkled, "Aye, Sassenach. I would, verra much." Claire handed the baby to Jamie. He cradled her in his arms and looked down at her with unutterable tenderness. "She's so tiny!"

"Yes, she is." Claire smiled at the beautiful scene. The person she loved more than life was holding the child that they had made together - made from love.

Claire's expression suddenly changed. Seeing it, Jamie's brow furrowed in deep concern. "Sassenach?" Jenny saw his look and ran to the bed to check on Claire.

Claire cried out in pain. "What's happening? Something is wrong," she said, clutching her stomach in pain.

Jamie looked truly alarmed. He looked at Jenny, then the midwife. "What's wrong with her? Is something amiss? Tell me!"

He heard a soft cry coming from the bundle in his arms. He must have squeezed a bit too tight in his worry for Claire. "Dinna fash, sweet lass. I'm yer Da and I willna let anything harm ye."

The midwife had leaned over Claire, palpating her stomach to check for any unusual signs. After a moment she said, eyes wide, "Mrs. Fraser, it seems yer not quite done."

Jamie, Claire, and Jenny looked at the woman with startled expressions. "What?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

The midwife took up position at the foot of the bed. "Push!" After only a minute, they heard another soft cry. The midwife called out, "Jenny, give me a towel or something!"

At her words, both Jamie and Jennie looked at each other, startled yet again. Within a few seconds, the midwife rose with another bundle in her arms. "Mrs. Fraser, it appears that ye have another daughter." She placed the baby in her mother's arms.

Claire's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth gaping open. She had had no idea. She knew she had been big, and the baby had been extremely active, but it didn't occur to her that she might be carrying more than one! The midwife handed her the new baby, and she looked down with astonishment. My God! Two babies! Two girls!

Jamie looked as if he might faint. Jenny rushed to take the bairn from him as his knees began to buckle. He collapsed into a nearby chair, his breath coming fast.

"Put yer head between yer knees, Jamie!" Jenny said, as she cradled the squirming bundle in her arms. Jamie did as she suggested.

As Claire recovered from the shock, she noticed her newest daughter rooting at the front of her shift. This one was very hungry. She held the baby to her breast, patting the little back as she tried to nurse.

After a few minutes, Jamie sat up, feeling a bit better. He looked towards the bed at his wife, cradling his newest daughter. He had two bairns! He sat on the side of the bed, next to her, looking in awe at the new child. She looked very much like her sister, but this one had darker hair, like her mother. A wonderful miracle.

He looked up at Claire in awe. This beautiful creature had given him so much. She gave him love, support, happiness, and now, she had given him a family. He smiled broadly, overwhelmed by emotion. Tears fell freely as Claire handed him their newest daughter. He sat beside her on the bed as Jenny handed Claire their first daughter. They held the tiny bundles, smiling at each other all the while. They were a family now. Jamie readjusted the babe in his arms so that he could wrap one arm around Claire. He held her tight, kissing the top of her head..

"Ye are so brave, my love. Ye are a wonder and a miracle." He looked down at the babe in his arms, then at the other, smiling wide. "And ye have given me the most wonderful gift, Sassenach."

She looked at him, smiling, and said, "Times two!"


	22. What's in a Name?

**Chapter 22: What's in a Name?**

Two days had passed since Claire gave birth to the twins. Jamie was still reeling from the whole experience. It hadn't really sunk in yet. He was really a father now, and not just to one babe but two! He reposed next to Claire in their big bed watching her sleep. One daughter was nursing, curled next to her mother. The other baby was sleeping on his broad chest, his hand gently smoothing over the tiny back. He couldn't think of anything better than this moment. His whole world was contained there - Claire and the bairns were everything to him.

He watched the wee lass at her mother's breast, her mouth going lax as she drifted off to sleep. He thought to pick her up, but didn't want to disturb this idyllic scene. Real life would invade their cozy little world soon enough and he wanted to cherish every moment he had with his family.

All his dreams had come true. He had a beautiful, loving wife who thrilled him to the core. Now he had children, the image of him and Claire, their progeny, and their future. He had a home full of love and the reassuring presence of Jenny, Ian and their brood. Now, they had Fergus too.

In the chaos that had followed the twins' birth, they had not had the chance to discuss what happened in Paris. He and Murtaugh had just barely made it back in time for Jamie to see the birth of his girls. With Claire's knowledge of the future, they had talked to all the right people in all the right places and, in the end, it had all worked out for the best. They would all talk about it in due time, but at the moment, nothing mattered but his family.

He heard a soft rustle next to him. Claire was awake and looking at him, smiling sweetly.

"You two look very sweet, Jamie," she said, seeing the tiny little girl still fast asleep on his bare chest.

He smiled back. "And ye two as well, Sassenach," looking down at the babe lying next to her. Claire looked down and stroked the tiny belly.

"It is a wonder, isn't it?" Jamie said.

She didn't have to ask what he meant. "Yes, it is, Jamie. I would have never imagined that my life would be so...full." Seeing his reaction, she began to giggle.

"Full is it? Weel, I canna argue that. Certainly the bairns coming as they did…" Jamie began.

"Well, yes, they certainly have changed our lives, but it's not just that," she paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "Jamie, my existence *before* was fine, but when I met you, it was as if I had come alive for the first time. I was no longer just existing. I was living and loving with passion for the first time in my life. That is a huge gift. Then, when you married me, my joy multiplied."

He reached towards her, smiling, and touched her cheek with his free hand.

"And mine as well, Sassenach."

She continued, "Never would I have dreamed that such joy was possible - certainly not *before* - but now, with you and our our beautiful girls, I feel like I am bursting with it." She placed her hand over his, gently stroking the back of it with her thumb.

They smiled lovingly at each other, then heard a small sound coming from the vicinity of the bed. The red-headed lass was waking from her nap. Her tiny hands stretched out and her eyes came open in pools of deep blue.

"We must name them," Jamie said, looking down at the baby.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that. Are there any family names you want to use?" Claire asked.

"I dinna ken. To tell ye the truth, Sassenach, I had thought of having a son and naming him after my Da. I hadna thought it might be a lass, let alone two!"

She grinned at that. "Well, perhaps we could still name one of them after your father."

He was taken aback at that thought. "Now Sassenach, I am not naming my daughter Brian!"

She giggled. "That's not exactly what I had in mind, silly. What about Brianna? It's the feminine form of the name Brian."

He considered that for a moment, then brightened. "Aye, that is a beautiful name...BREE-uh-nuh." He had pronounced it differently than she had done, but there was something in the way he said it that was so powerful and so beautiful.

"Alright, then, which one will be Brianna?" She asked, using his pronunciation.

"Usually it's the first born that would have the prominent family name, so I'd say we give it to the wee red lassie ye have there." As if in agreement, the baby in question squealed with delight.

They laughed together. The baby on Jamie's chest stirred with his movement and the sound of her sister's squeals. She opened her sapphirine eyes and stared at her father, mesmerized by his face.

"How 'bout this one, then?" Jamie asked, picking the baby up into his arms as he sat up. She giggled with glee as he made funny faces at her and tickled her under the chin.

"Hmm. I'm not sure," she said.

The baby in question let out a grunt and began howling, as a stench wafted out from her person.

"Ah, it appears that the wee lassie needs a fresh clout," he said, patting her bottom in confirmation. "I'll see to it while ye tend to Brianna." He smiled at the use of his first born daughter's name, then carried the other infant out of the room.

A while later, Claire heard Jamie's heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and his voice singing a tuneless song to the baby. The door opened and the sight of the two of them made her heart melt. He was carrying the baby with her head resting on his shoulder and his hand supporting her bottom. The baby was already sound asleep by the looks of it. In Jamie's other hand was a small vase full of white lilies.

She smiled warmly. "Are those for me?"

"Aye," he said, looking down at the babe, "this little one wanted to give ye some flowers to thank ye." He looked up at Claire, then, and grinned.

"Oh, she did?" She said, smiling, "and why is she thanking me?"

Jamie sat down on the bed, facing Claire, the babe still in his arms. "We both want to thank ye...for keeping them safe and bringing them into the world."

Claire's eyes gleamed with happy tears. "It was my pleasure." She reached out to take the babe from Jamie, while Jamie bent to check on Brianna, still wriggling on the bed. Claire stroked the baby's dark curls. "We still need to give this lovely lass a name."

"Since Brianna is named for my Da, do ye want to name the other one from your side of the family?" Jamie asked, while tickling Brianna on the chin.

Claire thought for a moment, looking down at the sweet babe in her arms, then up at the beautiful flowers Jamie had set on the bedside table.

"Thank you for the lilies, my love," she said to her daughter. Then suddenly, she had an epiphany. Looking excitedly up at Jamie, she said, "Lily! We should name her Lily!"

Jamie's smile broadened. "Aye, that's a lovely name. It suits her." He reached over to Lily and she grabbed his finger in her tiny fist. She laughed as he wiggled it.

"So it's settled then? For their full names, I'm thinking Brianna Ellen and Lily Elizabeth. What do you think?"

Jamie looked at each of his daughters, in turn, then smiled at Claire. "Perfect."


	23. What's Really Important

**Chapter 23: What's Really Important**

Three weeks after Claire had the twins, Brianna and Lily, life started to return to some semblance of normalcy. Her routine at Lallybroch was necessarily altered for the inclusion of caring for two newborns. Mrs. Crook helped with the girls and Jamie was wonderful with them as well. He was the Laird, though, and he couldn't stay with them all the time - however much he might want to. Jenny was a Godsend and a great example of what a mother should be. Claire took her advice to heart and cherished her as a sister.

During these last weeks, Fergus had made himself at home at Lallybroch. The boy had lived a life in Paris that no boy should have to live. Despite growing up in a brothel, he was a sweet, loving soul with a pure heart, and Jamie and Claire had grown to cherish him like a son.

Claire was sitting on the front steps of the house, holding Lily in her arms, as she saw Fergus running up to her.

"Madam!" cried Fergus.

"What is it?" she said, startled.

"Oh, Madam! Rabbie McNabb entré dans un combat...err…he has...got into...a...fight." Fergus was learning English with Ian and was making great strides, but every now and then a phrase or two of French would slip in. Claire was still amazed at the progress he had made in just a few weeks.

"Again? What is it this time?"

"Well, Madam, the stable boy was teasing Rabbie and, well…"

"He hit Rabbie?" Claire said, indignant.

"Oui," he said, a sudden look of guilt on his face.

"Fergus...what are you hiding?" Claire asked, suspiciously.

"You see, Madam...I could not just stand there and let the boy hit Rabbie...so I…"

Claire looked closely at Fergus, just noticing the purplish bruise starting to form near his right eye. "Fergus! You didn't, did you?"

Fergus cried out, "I had to protect him Madam! I just had to!" Tears began falling down his cheeks.

Claire put her free arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close to her in a warm embrace. "Oh, my sweet boy, do not cry. You are a dear lad and very brave to stick up for your friend."

She cradled his head against her and bent her head to rest atop his. Fergus put his arms around her neck as he sobbed. After a few moments, and a few howls of protest from Lily, Fergus stood back up, wiping his eyes.

"You really are not mad at me?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course not! You did what you thought was right, fighting for those who cannot protect themselves. I am very proud of you...and I know Jamie will be too."

"Oh, Madam! Merci...thank you so much." His face brightened.

"We are a family, Fergus, and families support each other and love each other...as we love you." She saw his eyes starting to mist again, so she quickly added, "Go and tell Mrs. Crook what you would like for supper. It's your choice tonight, my lad."

He smiled broadly at that and started up the steps. At the top, he turned back to look at her and said, "Et je t'aime aussi…" before quickly disappearing into the house.

Claire knew enough French to know that what he said was, "And I love you too."

Later, Claire was in their bedroom, washing up and tidying her hair before supper. As she was brushing her hair, Jamie walked in and closed the door softly. He stood for a moment, looking at her struggling, once again, with her riotous curls. At least this time, she wasn't cursing. He smiled to himself at that thought.

"Ah, mo neighean donn." He walked up to her and squeezed her shoulders with his broad hands, bending to kiss the top of her head. "Did ye have a good day?"

"Yes, I did, love. You know...we have been so blessed with all of our children...all *three* of them."

Jamie smiled warmly at that, taking her meaning. "Aye, we have. Our wee lassies and Fergus."

Claire told him of Fergus' adventure that day and he was both surprised and pleased. "He's a braw lad. Ye are a very good mother to him, which is more than he ever had in Paris."

They continued talking as they changed for dinner, stopping periodically to offer a caress here and a kiss there. Usually this would lead to something more, but it was still a bit too soon for Claire to make love after the birth of their babies. They were burning for each other, though, and were aching to touch each other again.

At one point in the proceedings, Jamie had managed to pull her shift down to her waist and then started suckling at her breast. He enjoyed this immensely - she was still nursing. He had first tried it a week after the girls were born. He had been (and still was) so hot for her - it had been a long time since they'd been together, after all - and her swollen breasts were too tantalizing. She let out a pleasured moan as he continued his attentions.

After a while, still immersed in each other, there was a knock at the door.

"Ahem...if ye two are quite finished, ye should come down to supper before it gets cold!" It was Jenny. Claire could hear amusement in her voice. By this time, Jenny was quite used to their pre-supper ritual. It was an almost daily occurrence for Jamie and Claire. Jenny had actually started putting supper back a half an hour to give them time to "change." They smiled at each other, then finished dressing and went downstairs together.

At supper, the group talked companionably, and after a while, Jamie cleared his throat and stood, with wine glass in hand. "I hear wee Fergus was quite a braw lad today." He looked at the boy with affection and raised his glass in salute. "To Fergus, my brave lad. Ye have proven that ye are truly a Fraser."

Fergus smiled, eyes welling up, but not quite spilling over. Ian nodded at him as he, too, raised his glass.

Once Fergus had eaten his fill, he retired to his room to prepare for bed. After the lad's departure, Murtaugh looked at everyone around the table with a sobered expression.

Jamie, sensing his Godfather's mood, asked, "What is the matter, Ghoistidh (Godfather)?"

Murtaugh cleared his throat. "I got word from Rupert Mackenzie that Dougal has gone off to France to meet with Prince Charles." All eyes widened at this news.

"Aye, and just why does Dougal think the Prince will give him the time of day?" asked Ian.

"Because he's offering the Prince his help - both men and money - for the cause." Murtaugh said, pointedly.

Jamie's eyebrow raised. "Do ye believe that Dougal has the ability and resources to unravel what we accomplished in Paris?"

"I dinna ken, Jamie. Ye ken that he gets all riled up about things. Once he has somethin' in mind, he goes after it, and damn anyone that gets in his way. The Rising has been his cause for a long time. If he wants it bad enough, he'll likely do anything." Murtaugh said.

Jamie turned his head to Claire. Her face was ashen and she gripped her skirts so tight that her knuckles were white. Jamie tried to give her a reassuring smile and reached for her hand, unclasping it.

"Dinna fash, Sassenach. What we did in Paris was well thought out. Charles can't fight without money, and there's no way Dougal could give him the amount he needs for a war. None of the financiers in Paris are likely to see him as a good investment. We made sure of that." He squeezed her hand and it started to relax. She gave him a shaky smile, temporarily reassured.

"Jamie, do you think…?" she started.

"No, I don't," Jamie said with conviction.

They all looked at each other, sobered faces all around.

"What do we do, if the worst comes?" Jenny asked.

"We will prepare ourselves," Jamie said, then looked at Claire. "Claire knows what we can do."

Shakily, Claire said, "I can help, but -"

"Just tell Ian and Jenny what you propose," Jamie interjected.

"You see, it's why I told you to plant potatoes. There will be a great famine as a result of Charles' war. Many perish, not only from the fighting, but also from starvation. The potatoes will keep us all alive, should the worst come."

"Anything else?" Ian asked her.

"I would sell anything you can for gold. And we must prepare all of the families as best we can, so that they are ready for what might come."

As Jamie looked at each one of them in turn, he said, "We dinna ken what is to come, but I, for one, choose to believe we will still prevail. It may not be as dire as it seems. Dougal can't possibly accomplish what he has set out to do."

"But, what if he does, or if Charles gets support from an unknown source?" Ian said.

"As Claire said, we will prepare for that possibility. We will be ready."

The next morning, Claire went to the nursery to check on the babies. They were still asleep in their cribs, although Brianna was beginning to stir. Claire patted her tiny stomach as she opened her eyes to look up at her mother.

God, she was a mother! She was still amazed at that notion. In one day, she had become the mother of three children! What a wonder and a blessing they were.

She looked over at the other crib containing Lily, her soft, brown curls matted to her head, damp with sleep. Claire reached down to rub Lily's back, softly patting the swell of her tiny bottom.

"They are sweet wee lassies, aren't they?" Jamie said, startling her, as he came up behind her, putting his arm around her waist.

She calmed, then, melting into his warm embrace. "They certainly are, love." She smiled at him, love flowing from her face.

He bent to kiss her softly, bringing her closer to him with both arms around her. "Ye are my love, Claire, always. And I am so grateful for our bairns. Ye are a wonderful wife and mother, mo chridhe." He kissed her forehead before turning to look at his girls again.

"*This* is what is truly important, Claire..." he said, waving his hand to indicate the babies, "Not a rebellion, not Dougal, and certainly not Charles. You and our bairns are my life and my hope. Our family will survive whatever comes, my love, no matter what happens." He paused for a moment, turning to her again. "We needn't worry about the future, Claire. Right here and right now, we have all that we need...and, my love, I am content."

He looked at the babies, both awake now and cooing. "They are our future - Brianna, Lily, and Fergus - and *you* are my heart and soul. *That*," he said, "is all that matters."


End file.
